Our life now
by Shay23lOvEs
Summary: Post chosen, this kicks off in the middle of an argument between Buffy and Faith. As far as background to the story itself theres a fulller summary inside. Femslash Fluffy soon to come. Chp 9 is up! Go READ and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T-R for violence, language, sexual inuendos and mild adult situations or themes. ( If little kids in the area, they should vacate the premises. Not for the faint of heart or super opionated person...lol I'm not that hardcore but this might go a little further then I've tried in the past)**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith & Willow/Kennedy- others in the story of couse so you'll just have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters or placeses, nor do I make any profit from them. Thank you Joss for creating this universe.**

**Summary: Post chosen, this kicks off in the middle of an argument between Buffy and Faith. As far as background to the story itself. The scooby gang plus a few slayers have moved to Cleaveland to the Hellmouth. Life is normal and a relationship was starting to build between Buffy and Faith but was suddenly derailed by an unexpected event. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"That's it, B. I'm done." Faith snapped as she attempted to storm past Buffy to get out the front door of the house. The two girls had been arguing for the past several hours and most everyone had left the house to give them some much needed space. Xander, Giles, Kennedy and Willow stood on the back porch listening in for sudden noises.<p>

Both frustrated and at their wits ends. Faith and Buffy stood about a foot apart silent compared to then they have been. Buffy couldn't form the words to make her stay. Buffy almost couldn't believe that out of everything that they had been through together Faith would just leave her in a time like this.

Faith stood there unsure of what she was about to do. She was unsure about a lot of things but the connection between her and Buffy she couldn't ignore. She was for once sure of one thing. She was ment to be with Buffy. At least that's what she thought until today.

"Please stay, please help me figure this out." Buffy begged, which was a much more docile reaction then Faith was expecting. Faith forced herself to calm down. "I can't believe I honestly... This shoulda worked... Us. Whateva this was." Faith claimed she went to take a step towards the door. Not wanting to get in her way again Buffy moved finding nothing that she could say to make her stay. Faith took one last glance over her shoulder and stormed out of the front door not even bothering to slam it on her way out.

"_If there's one thing I know I was sure of is that me and B would have never worked. This jus proves it. I wish I wrong_." Faith thought as she marched to the garage.

Seeing Buffy sitting against the wall alone everyone filed inside. Willow was the first to reach Buffy. "Where's Faith?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them as he took steps closer stopping and standing jus behind Xander. Buffy's tears turned into sobs as Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. To

Willow it seemed as if all attempts to calm the crying slayer were unsuccessful. "I couldn't... I didn't..." Buffy mumbled between sobs feeling defeated and heartbroken as everything started to sink in. Her friends stood by helpless as to what they could do to help the situation. They had never seen their general break down as such to where she was put out of the game.

Mean while outside...

Dawn arrived home from the local magic store just as Faith was pulling out her motorcycle, "An where are you off to?" Dawn asked as she slowly approached the slayer who was backing up her new Yamaha 600 out of the garage. "Anywhere but here." Faith scoffed glancing longingly at the house then to Dawn to receive whatever she was about to dish out. Dawn is a lot like Buffy in ways that she can 'but in' when not wanted. Faith herself has come to learn to put up with it only because of Buffy, but she had come to see her as a little sister too. In all seeing Dawn on her way out made this all that much harder but she had to leave before it got any worse between her and Buffy. At least that's how Faith saw it.

"I thought you two were going to try to work this out." Dawn claimed as Faith stopped in front of her. "I tried... We didn't work out. Anyways I ain't stayin', I don't know what I was thinkin first place." Faith muttered as she turned the key on her bike causing the bike to roar to life loudly. "So that's it? You jus take off, after trying what little you did. The first problem the two of you come up against between you. And you... You jus up an leave. Maybe Buffy was right all you do is run away from your all your problems, you'll never change." Dawn argued her case.

"Look Dawn... B can go off with whoever' she wants. We were never really togetha' to begin wit." Faith explained claming down from her angered state. "Will you ever come back?" Dawn asked curiously. The slayer gaped up at the house on last time before turning the bike to the street.

"Threes gonna be some kinda apocalypse, someone is gonna call me... Later kid don't drive ya siesta to crazy now ya hear." Faith ordered and Dawn perked up smiling a little. "Shouldn't I be more worried about you since your..." "if I can survive a eight month coma, lock up and a house full of teenage girls. I think I can hack been on my own...Little ole me again." Faith claimed as she revved the bike and took off. Dawn watched after Faith as she disappeared around the corner that ultimately lead out of the neighborhood.

Dawn turned to the house that she has called home for the past couple of months. Buffy moved everyone to Cleveland ;to the hellmouth. Starring at the house she wondered what state Buffy would be in. Every one thinks she's been acting weird this past month so in all she didn't know what to expect.

Inside most everyone sat inside the living room except Buffy and Willow. "How is she?" Dawn asked as Giles searched in her direction at the sound of her coming inside. "She's upstairs with Will." Xander said stopping Dawn in her tracks. She nodded without taking a second glance to the living room full of young slayers; then turned to run upstairs to her older sister.

Upstairs Dawn entered Buffy's room quietly tip-toeing along not wanting to disturb the silence in the room itself. Willow sat with her back against the headboard. Buffy laid in her lap softly crying as Will stroked her hair making soft shh' sounds. Dawn moved to the bed an sat down jus behind Buffy. Dawn moved to touch Buffy's back but Buffy sat up instead.

"D-Do ya-you think she woulda stay I-if she knew?" Buffy stuttered between sobs as she turned over laying back on top Willow stomach. Both Dawn and Willow exchanged worried glances unsure of what to say. Worried Dawn gripped onto Buffy's hand, only Buffy's depression had a clutch on her. Buffy didn't return the firm grip of comfort as she starred past her little sister into space. Dawn gaped up at Willow not knowing how to mend her sisters broken heart. Dawn motioned for Willow to step out of the room to talk.

Willow slowly slid out from under Buffy so not to disturb her. After touching her to put her to sleep Buffy's eyes slowly closed as she was laid onto the pillow underneath her. Dawn leaned in laying a light kiss on her older sisters creased forehead. Sitting upright Buffy seemed peaceful but it didn't last as she gripped onto the pillow curling into a fetal position in her sleep. "I can't change dreams" Will mumbled as she walked to the room door.

Dawn stood and followed Willow out of the room. Willow shut the door behind them softly. "She's crying again." Willow muttered quietly. Dawn knew she was taking a test today that was of un-magical nature. "What happened? What the test say?" Dawn interrogated impatiently, "positive." Willow shortened her answer, knowing all the details to tell her. Dawn sighed, "Did you do some mojo?" Dawn continued to question. "It's going to be a girl... Faith is the... Supplied the... needed chromosomes. I don't know how this happened. I can't explain it. It's Faith and Buffy's..." "that's IT, WAIT! Call Faith she has to come back... she didn't tell her?" Dawn interrupted still having the inkling of faith in Faith. She would come back, she wouldn't abandon her own.

"She did, Faith didn't believe her and claimed it was only a fling. That she would be happier with this guy. There was some yelling and allot of blaming. Giles left with a few of the girls. Buffy said she was getting an abortion and then Faith flipped out and went postal saying that abortions are wrong and the kid didn't do anything to deserve it." Willow blabbed leaving Dawn standing wide eyed. "They didn't... Fight... Did they?" Dawn asked and Willow only rapidly nodded her head no. Dawn gasped a sigh of relief holding her chest and leaning on the wall behind her. "She jus left." Willow muttered as she gazed off down the hallway. Dawn could see everything was falling apart around her and the tight family that was created from the apocalypse was now breaking up. Where would they be in five years?


	2. Five years later

**Ok so I've worked on these Chapter all morning. If there is a beta out there wants to help let me know. Some things might have been added or changed helping the story line. Thank you "Twin who likes to travel" for giving me a swift kick in the ass to actually pay attention to what I'm writing. Hope you enjoy the changes and I hope its easier to read thank you. **

**- Love less**

* * *

><p>Five years later 2006<p>

Faith stood behind the counter of the miny bar in her office and pressed a hidden button jus under the top of it. Gears turned and the top of the counter flipped to the under side revealing a hidden heavily armed weapons rack. Lit With a white light glass backing and shelter to various assault rifles, pistols, stakes, crosses and C4 along with all its various plus components. Tightening the strap on her holsters she picked out a nine mil and a modified M16 setting them aside for later use. Pressing the button again the compartment closed while she moved to a cabinet behind her. Then her phone started to ring.

"LT... We found out the PERP's background: Four felonies. Been off probation for two years though. He was doing pretty good." the chief of the team briefed her as she reached and grabbed for ammo jus above the holy water. Faith doubled as a private contractor for the city.

They didn't know she was a slayer, but they offered her a job after the night she was arrested and injured several cops in the process. Instead of going to jail she was given the ultimatum to work for the city and put her talents to use. If you ask her she'll say because she was bored with jus patrolling. Not being on a Hellmouth has made nights pickings slim to meet up with a even a small nest of Vamps. If she did see one, he or she would have been some kind of nomad.

Faith's team works for the city's taking on jobs and cases to out of hand for SWAT. Sometimes her teams hand can be delicate; other times... well it's Faith, ok. The last big gig her team ran up hefty bill on the city to stop a bank robbery. Her team ended up on the news for the event. Most other times she is able to be kept under wraps and no one in the public or media is the wiser.

"Get me one of his closest family members, mother, wife, sister, bother anyone close to this guy. We gotta stop him before he gets to hostile. Hold the negotiating, jus get his demands." Faith ordered then hung up the phone. There was a familiar presence in her building that had her a little on edge. Pushing it to the side she continued to prepare; Faith moved through her apartment armed and double checking to make sure she didn't forget anything. Finally getting to the front door Faith grabbed the keys to her new Charger the Jacksonville Police Department issued her a few months ago. After Jotting down a quick note for her roommate Lexie who was still at work, she opened the door only to stop in her tracks at the person standing on the other side.

"Knew I felt a familia' pang." Faith mumbled as she stepped out into the hallway. Buffy took a step backward giving her room leaning against the wall behind her. As she did she couldn't help but follow the lines of her body. "Saw you on the news." Buffy claimed and Faith turned to lock her front door not surprised by the statement. Unfortunately for the team the story went national and Faith has been getting annoying calls all week for more details and high paying contracts. Faith herself has only considered a few, but doesn't want to the annoyance of the media following her around all the time. She's not in it for the fame, she jus likes not having any consequences. "One of the only times I talk to the press and here I get a special visit." Faith stated as the lock clicked and she turned around face the original slayer. "I gotta run, jus got a call to come in, walk wit me B." Faith offered as she motioned for her to follow.

Both young women turned and headed down the hallway toward the elevators. The walk was silent between them so Faith jingled the keys in her hand to her pace. Arriving in the elevator lobby Buffy clutched onto her purse nervously as Faith hit the down button. "So what brings ya south besides me." Faith asked pointing out the obvious. Buffy rocked back on her heals, "Ran into a new big bad, and we can't quite narrow down details of the specific demons yet...that and the guy is making moves. Its just whenever we get to the current scene, we're always steps behind." Buffy explained as Faith pursed her brow.

"Can't track him huh?" Faith mumbled, as she stepped onto the elevator car. "Yes, but there's a need for a second in command. We need help. I'm getting the Scooby gang back together." she announced which got Faiths attention. Faith didn't keep up with anyone but the few casual encounters with Wood when he was in town. So seeing everyone and fighting a new big bad would be a wicked rush as Faith would say; But Faith had obligations.

"I'm a arms specialist, I work for the city on contract." Faith exclaimed as she glanced at Buffy who gaped at Faith hoping for a response she wanted to hear. "so uh that's..." the door opened distracting Faith for a moment. When she came too she stood upright. Her once slightly softened posture stiffened and tensed as she stood. "I gotta think about it." Faith asserted as she stepped off the elevator quickly heading right for the front door.

Buffy followed behind keeping up with Faiths quick pace becoming agitated. Over the last five years she never asked for anything even though she needed it. She saw Faith as wanting to run from not just from Buffy but her responsibilities as a slayer again. "I didn't even want to come here, the girls think we need help... Faith." Buffy shouted out after her, Faith's pace didn't slow as she got to the all glass front doors and stepped outside. Faith brought her arm up to her face. Even though downtown JAX has sky scrapers the sun still managed to hit the front doors and stung Faiths eyes. Buffy stepped out next to her shaded by Cali valley girl name brand shades that covered half her face. "Do it for the girls, it's the least you can do." Buffy scoffed then Faith peered jus over her shoulder towards Her.

"I'll have to clear it... Got a ride?" Faith asked kindly, Buffy nodded no an pointed across the street to a four door Nissan. Seeing the convo ending Faith made her way to the edge of the side walk and watched for the traffic to slow. "Leave your number with guy at the front desk inside... I'll call ya, k" Faith directed as she made her way across the now empty street to the garage on the other side.

Buffy stood and watched as Faith walked up to a door and disappeared inside the plain cement building. Buffy turned and walked back inside Faiths modern lobby of the building she resided. A security guard sat behind a desk off to the side. Buffy could barely see the top of his hat till she approached the desk because it was pretty tall. "hi uh... Faith Lehanne told me to leave my number with you." Buffy explained as the security guard smiled and set a small sticky note in front of himself, A pen clicked and Buffy approached the desk to leave her cell phone number silently hoping she would get this message and call her.

"Tell her were leaving probably tomorrow and that we still live in the same house up north." Buffy explained and uneasily smiled. The guard smiled confidently, hoping to re-assure her, "she's almost always going out on calls but she'll take the number. It's when she pulls out her phone to pretend to take the number is when the dame should worry." the guard explained evidently knowing Faiths habits and social ways. "Thanks anyways." Buffy said as she turned and walked outside. Buffy watched as she saw Faith pull out of the garage and peal off down the street. Her cars engine roared and echoed off the buildings tall walls around them. Buffy was impressed by the model because she hadn't seen one like it yet. Tire tracks stained the cement an seemed to steam from the marks she left in her wake.

Buffy peered across the street as one of the teenage slayers stuck her head out the window of the rental car. She shook her head amused as she strutted across the street. Getting to the car she choose to sit shotgun. The girls in the car gawked at Buffy for a detailed explanation of what happened in the building as Buffy made herself comfortable. The oldest Violet who was driving; pulled the key out of the ignition and turned to face Buffy. "I really don't want to talk about it let's jus go." Buffy ordered passing a stern look. Not wanting to argue and knowing their past Vi backed down, the girl shrugged and turned on the car without further protest. "Told you so." Buffy's little sister dawn taunted from the center back seat.

"She hasn't said yes or no yet?" Buffy argued, "I can't believe you talked me into coming with you. She didn't even stick around to catch up." Dawn complained, the rest of the girls looked on not interrupting and avoiding to feel the wrath of either women. Violet attempted to calm the storm by turning up the radio. Buffy quickly turned the radio off and turned in her seat to face the girls in the back. Mainly to see dawn, "I told you things weren't going to be easy and you could have waited then flew to Cleveland when I got home. You should have thought about it before you came on the road trip." Buffy half shouted, Dawn was out numbered an only knew Violet from before she moved out to go to school.

"Whatever... She won't show, I know it." Dawn muttered, "The game is still early... She could take a week to show an we'd probably still be in the same mess were in now." Buffy explained defending Faith while getting final word as she faced forward. Violet pulled off into the street joining the light evening traffic of downtown Jax.

"I still think you should wait a day." one of the girls chimed in. "I'll think about it." Buffy muttered crossing her arms jus under her chest.

Mean while at scene of the hold up...

Faith and her team arrived taking over the hostile situation. There was a man inside holing two women and a little boy hostage. One of the women is pregnant but no where near close to term knowing this fact Faith herself invested more emotion into the situation then needed. Like always this was delicate and dangerous with the man being so erratic.

With the help of the rest of JSO an SWAT teams they were hoping the already have the situation dissolved but Negotiating didn't work because there isn't much the guy wanted. Mainly he jus felt wronged by the two women. Faith saw the opportunity to talk to the him and completely disarmed herself before going inside against everyone's wishes while several men tried to talk her out of it. "This is against protocol." "Faith it's a bad idea ...don't." Only you can't stop a slayer when there's something on the other side of the door that she wants.

Men on the line of police cars shouted at Faith as she made her way into the four story building. Faith was normally reckless but she almost always got the job done safely. She would still never run into a hostage negating situation unarmed. Even for Faith this was out of character and it freaked most of the guys out. The little visit had more of an effect then she had thought. "FAITH." someone shouted as she entered the building. Today was definitely a different story.

A crowd built outside along with media channels all over the grass recording all they saw but was held at a distance out of safety. The apartment building was only four stories tall and the neighborhood itself was nice so Faith saw that was more to the story then jus an angry man holding a gun. She climbed the stair well then got onto the balcony three stories up. There was glass everywhere on the porch; catching first sight of the PERP inside she moved towards him.

"Ok man...hey now… Take it easy." Faith tried to calm him, "Who the hell are you lady?" he asked angrily as she took steps inside the apartment. He turned to faith then back to the two women unsure of what to do surprised and angry. Faith attempted to show him she was unarmed.

Faith slowly took a step forward, "D-Don't come any c-closer." he warned as he pointed the colt he was holding toward the two tied up women sitting on the couch. "No; No point that at me..." Faith demanded as she took another cautious step forward putting herself between the PERP an the women. Circling a little, as he returned his aim and attention to Faith. Successfully shielded them at least which gave her time to think.

"At least step away from the window further your still in their shooting range." Faith explained calmly pointing over his shoulder to the cops outside; she was genuinely concerned because they did trade places putting the man in range. The man nervously looked over his shoulder. Faith took the opportunity of his distraction and charged before the shot could be taken. Being a slayer she's faster then the norm but not fast enough to dodge a bullet. Her shoulder swayed back exploding into pain as she took another stride forward crying out in frustration of the fact. Faith shoulder felt as if it went up in flames; at this point she would have rather been stabbed. The bullet didn't stop her as she pushed forward. It's a good thing he has bad aim because he only hit her with the first bullet. Slamming into the still shooting PERP she dropped her shoulder as if she was playing football with the guys putting him onto balcony. With her forward momentum not being able to stop themselves as they continued stubble over the railing. There wasn't anything for her on to grab as she flailed over the railing to the unforgiving cement below... Lights out.


	3. Decisions

**Same night Faith's room**

Standing there Faith glanced around the room to notice the familiar beep of machines coming from the far side. The room was dimly lit and she almost didn't want to know who was behind the curtain. Slowly she paced around the corner of the curtain to see herself in the hospital bed. "Not this shit again" Faith scoffed examining herself to see a brace around her neck and a badly bruised eye, probably somethin broken. Her shoulder all wrapped up along with a cast on her foot. "This sucks, I hate ventilators."

"Damn you look like shit." someone said Faith quickly turned to see Willow an old friend standing next to her. "Gee two in less then 24 hours, this is something serious." Faith claimed. "Wanna explain what ya doin in my head, Red?" Faith interrogated. "Really come on, I know stuff like this." Will boasted. "Ok so how long have I been here?" Faith asked fully turning to face her wondering how much she knew. Wondering how much she kept tabs on her. At the moment Faith felt stalked but it came with the package when Willow created the slayer army. "Not that long..." Will explained as she took a step closer holding Faiths stare.

"Faith, I was sent to give you a message; That no matter what you should go home." Willow instructed, Faith pursed her brow. "Is that an order. Is it because of what going on. I doubt they'll need me, I'm pretty sure..." "Oh you Bet It's an ORDER….Oh and They could handle it on their own. Faith your a slayer, an 'Original Slayer'; you can't change that." Willow interrupted. Faith starred back at herself. "B an I aren't alone anymore I'm pretty sure she could handle it with the army you created." Faith explained feeling that she would be out of commission anyways. "Yea but at what cost will it come. There are other reasons much greater then you as to why you need to go. Even if your jus healing up at first. Your going to go home, I'll see you later but right now it's time for you to go back in your own head. Go home." Willow ordered at she touched Faiths forehead with two fingers putting her back in her own body.

**Next morning at the hotel with Buffy**

Buffy walked back down the hall to her room slowly. She's had a headache and body sores that lasted most of the night so she wasn't able to get as much sleep as she needed. In all she wasn't sure why she was in so much pain, she didn't even go patrolling. Since she felt like shit she figured it would be best if she and the girls jus stayed another day in Jax so her slayer healing could kick in/ This way she could get some rest. Traveling while you don't feel well in a car with young teenagers was not on her just so or kosher list.

As Buffy approached the door her phone rang. Assuming it was still to early and they would be asleep she stayed outside to answer the call.

"Hello, this is the main desk at Brooks hospital my name is Marcello. Is this Buffy summers?" The man said calmly before Buffy could say anything. Buffy's brow immediately pursed concerned, "Yes this is Buffy summers." she responded, "Do you know a Lieutenant Faith Lehanne. Your name was on a list of contacts and your number was left for her at the building she lives in. So far your the only one to answer." Marcello explained, Buffy took deep breaths preparing her self for some kind of news. "Yes I know this woman, she is... A friend of mine and we used to work together. I am in town visiting her is there something wrong? Did something happen?" Buffy questioned and the man sighed a sigh of relief. "Yes I'm afraid she's here in critical condition in our ICU. We need to get in touch with her family." he informed her. Any hospital law would have patient doctor confidentiality laws. "I'm not sure... Wait a sec, I do no of someone. Would I be able to see her when I get there?" Buffy asked curiously, "No Mrs. Summers I'm sorry only someone who is next of kin or has power of attorney. Her unit is here taking care of her otherwise. She is a independent contractor so she needs someone to make decisions, but your just a contact," he claimed which Buffy had already assumed he would say. She felt a slight nauseating wave came over her as she leaned against the wall to brace herself. The news began to sink in.

"I'll have to make a few phone calls, thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Buffy responded politely and robotically before she hung up the phone. Her breathing deepened as the thought of losing Faith ran over and over in her head. The things she never said and wont be able to tell her now. Things she waited five years to say.

Dawn wandered outside the hotel room into the hall to see Buffy standing there starring at her hands. Standing jus inside the door Dawn noticed how distressed she was and walked over to her closing the distance. Buffy didn't move, becoming frustrated as to why her sister was becoming so distraught. Dawn placed a hand on each of Buffy's shoulders an lightly shook her.

"Buffy." Dawn asked examining her to make sure she wasn't about to pass out. Buffy looked pale and for a slayer thats not normal. "Yes um...I uh Call Giles and tell him Faith is in the ICU. We need power of attorney unless he has got contacts for her family." Buffy ordered coming out of her little trance. Dawn nodded in response as Buffy handed over her phone.

All the contacts for everyone Buffy knew was in that phone. Most of the slayers, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Kennedy, Angel and his crew; even Wood but he's traveling all the time. Which makes him one of the hardest to get a hold of. He might show up for the occasional holiday but even that was rare. The only contact Buffy didn't have was Faith's. A few years ago she tried to track her down but it came to a dead end. When Buffy saw her on the news she made her move.

Over the years Buffy has found it easier to make personal recruiting calls across the country. Personal puts any parent at ease, especially with Buffy's knock out presentation. Most of the girls Buffy contacts are in highs school. Willow tracks them down an sends Buffy the information so it's a Scooby team effort. When Willow comes across a wicka Will would go to the house herself.

They invite the girls to a camp further west. All expenses paid for, benefits of the council. The camp is called, "Camp Crystal lake" located on a mountain in Washington. I don't want to spoil much so I'll leave that for later. On the on the route for this trip there was two girls. Buffy stopped first in New York to inform Dawn and then in Virginia to tell Violet about the new big bad. Violet assisted in the talk with Nina and Tracy's parents the two new recruits. It's really "X-men, Xavier like" as Dawn would call it. Some kind of World Slayers Organization. WSO.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Um uh Brooks hospital.." Buffy muttered as Dawn started to flip through the phone to get phone numbers. Dawn sat as Buffy left her side. This wasn't new but annoying to do because it's been so long for something like this has happened around her. Dawn almost wished she didn't have to do it but in all it's jus like riding a bike. "What's going on?" Violet asked as she stepped out of the hotel room into the hall. "Faith is in the hospital." Dawn muttered and Vi closed the distance between them to help. They've become pretty close in the past couple of days.

"Well gee what happened?" Vi questioned now concerned herself then gasped as she realized what this ment. "Yea I know right. Now I feel like a piece of shit." Dawn claimed and Vi went to hug her. They had a not so nice rant about Faith while Buffy was out on a food run. "We'll handle it, were slayers." Vi informed Dawn as if she didn't already know that important fact. Dawn rolled her eyes an gazed back at her older sisters cell. Violet turned at the sound of movement in the hotel room as the shower turned on.

Dawn searched the contact list of the phone to locate Gile's number and dialed it. As it rang through Dawn sat down on the floor against the wall and Vi joined her.

"Head Master Giles Rupert's office, this is Della how may I help you?" Della greeted with an English accent and Dawn perked up a little. "Yes, I need to speak with him it's urgent." Dawn claimed. "He is in a staff board meeting right this moment; may I ask who's calling so I could write down a message." Della questioned. "Yes I'm Dawn summers..." "oh Mrs. Summers my deepest apologies. I will let him know you on the line right away." she frantically informed her and placed Dawn on hold. Evaluator music came on in the silence. Dawn shrugged and figured Della thought she was Buffy. Giles being the very last watcher gave him access to all of the old council funds. If he wanted he could buy a small country. Instead he built a school, most girls who go there are in a collage type atmosphere. Training in the supernatural never truly ends and a lot of the girls end up returning.

"Dawn, are you there." Giles answered the phone. "Yes, Giles... It's a bad." she claimed and he sighed, she could imagine him taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Faith is in the hospital. We need either her family or some kind of power of attorney." Dawn explained. "Uhh hmm, I'm not sure if Faith has any family. Its been years since I've even heard of anything about the girl. She's been off my radar. It's a good thing the council has power of attorney... are you there with her now?" he questioned. "No, all we know is what hospital. Um Brooks" Dawn stated. There was some opening of drawers and other papers maybe folders moving sounds comin over the line. "ok... Dawn you and Buffy get to the hospital I'll call there and get them the needed paperwork." he ordered. "Yes Giles." Dawn responded quickly. "I'll call you later on tonight. Keep me updated Dawnie." Giles requested softly before he hung up to give her the little comfort he could; he knew she needed it.

Dawn gaped up at Vi who sat next to her the whole time listening. "Let's got check on Buffy." Vi suggested standing offering a hand to Dawn. Standing they both entered the room to see Tracey and Nina sitting against the bathroom door with their ears against it.

"Hey" Vi scolded them and they jumped scrambling past them to the beds in the room. "She's crying." Tracey explained and Dawn immediately went to the door. Vi joined her and was the only one to hear Buffy as they listened or tried to over the sounds of the loud shower. "Buff." Dawn called out to her in a normal tone even though she didn't need to. Buffy didn't answer anyways.

Buffy sat on the floor of the shower letting water hit her and cascade down her back as she cried softly over the situation. She didn't want the girls to see or hear her break down so it was all she knew to do. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." Buffy claimed, Dawn and Vi knew she was lying. "Got in touch with Giles. We gotta go to Brooks." Dawn informed her. "ok" Buffy said meekly without moving. She didn't want to move. She would have to acknowledge what was happening to her. The would have to admit that Faith would never know. Another part of the whole reason why she wanted to see her.

Dawn backed up as the door opened and Buffy walked out wrapped in a towel. "Throw on some clothes we should go now." Dawn instructed seeing Buffy was coming out of her slight depression. "Right" Buffy acknowledged as she moved to her suitcase but stayed silent. Mainly so she could numb herself; so she could deal.

**Later on arriving at the hospital**.

Buffy stood impatiently tapping her finger on the costumer service desk in the main lobby of Brooks Hospital. Dawn stood off to the side staring at a wall of pictures. Most of them were done by students and child patients. "Mrs. Summers were still waiting on the rest of the signatures. You can have a seat in the waiting room if you so choose." The woman said kindly, Buffy starred at the woman's chest for her name. "No Mrs.… Kale, I would like to see her." Buffy ordered the woman because they have half the paper work with Buffy's name on it just not the rest. "I'm sorry not in her condition. I would have to check with her Doctor." she continued inform her politely. Buffy backed down feeling slightly defeated in being told she would have to wait. She didn't want any trouble out of it all.

Buffy wandered over to Dawn who stood close to a wall. "Someone will come find you Mrs. Summers." Mrs. Kale informed her as they walked away slowly. Buffy placed an arm around Dawn as they walked down the hall a little further into the hospital. They could see the ER beyond a set of double doors as they walked up to the waiting room and it wasn't all that full.

As the ER doors opened Buffy saw several tall men in black, with a small amount of gear most of them held it in their hands. They looked a little tired and warned down. Buffy stopped at the room she was supposed to wait in but was still struck with pang curiosity.

"Stay here." Buffy commanded Dawn as she let go of her taking steps away. Buffy didn't take another glance back as she started to piece together that these men might know Faith.  
>As she approached them they responded by addressing her directly and facing her. Being reminded of Riley they were if they were guarding some one. Buffy stopped at the first tall slightly bulky male with short buzz cut hair, "Can't come though here ma'am." he instructed, not responding Buffy came up on her tip toes to search through them. She could see a long haired brunet, covered in wires and surrounded by beeping machines. There was also a tube in the throat, and a brace around her neck. Buffy hand flew to her mouth.<p>

"Mrs. Summers." a males voice said as it came closer. Buffy searched for the voice only to see a kid come towards her dressed in scrubs holding a clip board.

"Yes..."Buffy whispered through her fingers as the few men parted for him to pass. "It's ok boys she knows your Faith she'll probably be taking over here." he informed them as he placed an arm over her shoulder. They walked till the came to another desk, a doctor stood on the other side talking with other nurses. "Dr. Sloan, this is Buffy summers, I talked to her this morning. Is she the woman that was mentioned over the phone." The Kid explained and the doctor slowly turned to face us. "Yes, I talked to a Giles her guardian a few minutes ago. Buffy Summers will be taking over in his absence. I'm jus waiting on the paperwork." Dr. Sloan explained and Buffy sighed in relief.

"Come come, she's in here." Dr. Sloan directed approaching her noticing the role she would have to play. "She's stable now; it was touch an go there for a while. May I ask how long you've know Mrs. Lehanne." Dr. Sloan questioned professionally. "Since we were teenagers." Buffy answered. "I'm asking because I need to know a bit of her medical history now. Has she ever had any head injuries that you know of." he questioned as they entered the room. The stale clean smell of hospital was stronger in here. The musky male odors masked it in the hall. Buffy knew this answer all to well, because it was her fault when it happened. "When she was younger she fell and she was in a coma for 8 months." Buffy informed him knowing that might be a deciding factor in something the doctor might have been working on.

Dr. Sloan's face grew concerned, "We had to intabate her, she has a broken collar bone because of a shot to the shoulder. There was a blood infusion because of the loss of blood. One of the team members out there had her same blood type so it was possible. Everything is up to her now, for the most part were jus waiting on her to wake up. Since there was a head injury before, well like I said…"Dr. Sloan explained to Buffy as she approached the bed that Faith laid in slowly.  
>Faiths face was badly bruised, her upper right chest was bandaged also. Buffy choked down tears as she heard footsteps enter behind her. "The paper work came in and uh Buffy can I call you Buffy?... I jus wanted to let you know that Faith saved that family." one of the team said he as stood just inside the door of the large room. "Maybe a lot has changed." Buffy mumbled, "She's our LT... Never thought anything like this would happen. The woman was always indestructible." he pointed out, Buffy assumed she didn't tell him. As she realized the only reason why Faith possibly worked with these men is because her abilities allowed her too.<p>

"I'll get her Chief; Chief Joirdyn, he can brief you on what happened?" the young man informed her.

Later same day

Faith had since been moved to another room upstairs in all she's stable but there's no change in her current condition. Buffy sat asleep in the corner of the room closet to Faith. She hadn't left the room since, deep down she hoped she would wake while no one was around so they could talk or so Faith could listen.

"Buffy"

Buffy stirred at the familiar sounding voice then jumped when a hand was placed in her shoulder. Willow stood above her and Buffy smiled seeing who she was. While rubbing her sleep ridden eyes she searched around the room feeling another presence of a slayer. Kennedy stood jus inside the door; Ken waved. Not knowing how Willow knew she figured Dawn must have called her.

"Hi..." Buffy greeted but Greeted but her attention was diverted to back Faith to find no change. Willow turned to Faiths bed side and touched the side of her face. A light glowed under her hand and Faith started to move slowly. "I can't pull her out completely but she knows were here and she said she 'would've called you B." Willow explained and Buffy rolled her eyes at the remark. "What could you do?" Buffy asked curiously. "Speed up her hospital time for sure." Willow explained shortly. Buffy motioned for her to continue as she stepped away from the bed. "She'll pull out of the coma. Her bullet wound will heal quicker too. I couldn't heal her head completely well... Because I'm not a brain surgeon." Willow explained and Buffy stood hugging her quickly catching willow off guard, feeling the comfort of her friend that she hadn't actualy seen in years she jus couldn't help herself.

Everything was coming together thanks to Will and Buffy was grateful for it.  
>"Ok good, well where's the little one." Buffy Asked sniffling and wiping a traces of tears away. Feeling of relief came over her as she searched the rest of the room for the noisy son of Willow and Kennedy everyone calls him Lil J but his names Joshua. You always knew when he was around because there was some kind of shouting or yelling maybe something crashing and breaking. The boy had a knack for staying in trouble. He's filled with all this Wicca plus slayer power. Willow is already having to train him from what she's been told.<p>

Jus then there was a loud metal clank sound coming from somewhere down the hall. Faith hadn't moved in a Few minutes or so the old Scooby Gang members went to go investigate. "I told you to ask one of your moms. You can't just do that…not here" Dawn scolded lil J as they walked down the hall. He starred up at her rolled his eyes then popped open a soda pop can. As if he fully understood an didn't care. The kid is cuter then I don't know what but he to smart for his own good.

"Oh shit." Kennedy said as she rushed down the hall towards them. Buffy watched as she Ken hurriedly picked up Joshua and sped walked back to Will's side whispering in his ear. Dawn followed slowly to tired from the days events to keep pace. "The next time you use your magic like that in public... " "Kennedy." Willow said softly, "I got It baby." Ken said as she continued down the hall with Joshua away from Faiths room. "awe he's so cute" Buffy chirped an willow rolled her eyes. "I'll trade you. I'll take the quite little slayer over that monster anyway." Will joked as Buffy's and Dawn's eyes widened at the dry sarcastic remark. "but I love em' " Will whispered. "My little slayer is anything but quite, she's jus like her mom." Buffy reminded Will.

There's was a few moans and cries from the room behind her, Buffy recognized them right away. She turned to view Faith awake and freaking out starting to take off the wires attached to her skin by the sticky pads. It seemed as if she was trying to breathe, Buffy rushed back to her side.

"Faith your ok, Faith please...stop." Buffy asked, holding down Faith's arms and trying to stop her or at least stall her agitation. "I'll get the doctor." Will said as she left the room quickly. Faith continued to struggle with Buffy but was growing tired by the effort. Eventually their hands met and Faith gripped onto it tightly wanting to say something but was stopped by the tube.

Moments later the doctors and nurses filled the room. The entire time Faith frowned up starring at Buffy almost as if she was saying 'help'. Buffy held her stare as she was pulled away from the bed and forced to let go of Faiths hand. "Faith, Faith can you look at me Faith." Dr. Sloan forced Faith to look at him which in turn pissed her off. Buffy watched as Faith gripped her sheets lower on the bed. Nurses reattached the right wires and checked machines. All of the commotion was getting to be to much for Faith and Buffy noticed. Faith was more awake then they thought.

Responding to her aid Buffy pushed last the nurse out of the way and leaned in close to Faiths ear. "So I know your probably really freaked out right now an I'm not sure how much you remember. But your safe, and I won't leave the room I promise. Please Faith jus do what they say." Buffy whispered then sat up, Faith was straight faced as she held Buffy's stare again. A nurse wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulders to pulled her away. Faith reached up quickly and gripped onto the nurses arm. The nurses face contorted in pain.  
>"Ouch ouch" the nurse cried as she let go of Buffy arms to tend to Faiths grip in her own. "We weren't expecting you to wake up Faith let go of her arm... Faith." Dr. Sloan commanded sternly. Faith took another glance at the tall lab coat then Buffy then back to the doctor, letting go of the nurses arm. Buffy took her place as they continued to work on Faith.<p>

The Doctor pulled out a pen light, "ok Faith look past me." he directed an she hesitated before she did so. Checking her eyes Faith did as directed. After a few moments he went back to his clipboard. "ok remove, in inhalator" he directed and a younger doctor stepped up to the bed. "Are you sure he's qualified." Buffy warned seeing how young he was. "Haston oh he's fine. He's done so many he could do this blind folded." Dr. Sloan joked but neither Buffy nor Faith found the joke funny. He noticed and stepped up next to the young resident.

"Alright Mrs. Lehane on the count of three I want you to take a deep breath... Do you understand?" he asked and Faith slowly nodded the little she could. "The X-rays are back." a nurse said showing Dr Sloan the scans from the x-rays they took hours ago. "ok Mrs. Lehanne... 1...2...3" he said as he started to pull the tube from her throat. She coughed and gasped, and clutched at her chest. The nurses approached her and tried help only Faith batted their hands away. She really doesn't like hospitals.

"Stop..." Faith demanded but her voice was low, a lot lower then it usually was. "You shouldn't try n talk Mrs. Lehanne, your throat is going to hurt for a while." The young doc explained Faith raised her brow, she obviously had other plans. "Whatever your not my doc an I'm feeling better already. This shit can wait." Faith argued sounding more like herself every time she opened her mouth. "but Faith their alr..." "I didn't even think you would stick around. I'll wait for Lexie to get here...then you can go about doin whatever you were doin. She'll take me home." Faith interrupted Buffy as she evidently remembered more then we would think of. "Where's Joirdyn?" Faith asked looking around when she didn't see him she looked a little angry. "..CHIEF." Faith managed to scream, as she started to try to sit up. The Chief Buffy spoke to earlier walked into the room. Buffy tried to help the nurses calm Faith down again. One turned away to a cart an came back with needle.

"Lady do you want a new nose JOB." Faith snapped as she saw the needle in the nurses hand. The nurse stopped and gawked up at Dr. Sloan doubting her personal safety. Dr Sloan stepped up again. Chief stepped up next to Buffy, when Faith saw him it caused her to lay back down relaxing seeing his face.

Seeing her reaction to him Buffy took steps back. "Get me outta here." Faith demanded as she squinted from pain. "Can't, boss got you set up for a sabbatical after you get outta here. Oh and Lexie can't make it jus yet, something come up but I'm sure she'll come. Mrs. Summers here has power of attorney. Till your completely stable..." "What hell NO Jojo ya gotta do somethin..." Faith almost cried at the news. He shrugged knowing there wasn't anything he could do. "Excuse me she still needs her rest." a nurse complained she directed him back out of the room. "Faith I need to tend to another patient. I'll be back in 30 minutes, we have to do these test then ok." Dr. Sloan ordered seemingly annoyed as he walked out of the room. He mumbled somethin else then the nurses followed leaving the two of them alone for once.

"So..." Faith said fixing her own covers and starring up at Buffy. "They called me this morning." Buffy explained as she took steps towards her. "I'm fine ok... You can go. I don't know how much help I would be to ya anyways." Faith claimed gapin at the floor.

"Everyone wants you to come home." Buffy asserted, "Yea right not going through that again." Faith stated sitting up a little more. Buffy didn't have anything else to say. Not wanting to show how hurt she actually felt Buffy stood upright standing over Faith. After all this time there was still distance between them. The alpha in her came out because she was having shove all the other emotions down.

"Well if you want me to sign the paper you will agree to come home." Buffy asserted and crossed her arm under her chest. Faith sighed frustrated turning away starring out the window, "whatever." Faith scoffed as she turned back to Buffy who is able to mask her feelings while seeing Faith's noshalant not truly caring expression Buffy left the room to go talk to her unit and hospital staff tending to her. "shit" Faith said. "_ I guess I can be a real ass hole_." Faith thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of the places mentioned are made up derived from ideas of actual places. Thanks for reading, I've seen a few people do this so I want to give shout out's to "charmedloverloes"<strong>  
><strong>"A Mind That Sits Still" for reviewing. Its the first time i used this style so I'm grateful for the advice and comments. A big thank you goes out to "Faith's Fangs" for puttin me in a frying pann and gettin my ass moving on this chapter. Thanks for reading again review. I'll update as soon as possible so stay tuned. Review review review. <strong>

**one luv - Shay**


	4. Hope

**Faith arriving in Cleveland.**

A week later late night time

So the term bottomless pit failed to compare to the feeling growing in Faith's stomach as she limped towards the house. Faith paced up the driveway alongside her roommate Lexie who was carrying all the bags. Faith is still raddled from the fall but is able to basically function; she refused long term stay and then a free wheel chair. Lexie peeked up at Faith as they walked an noticed the same nervous expression she thought she had talked Faith out of. "Lehanne, I'm going to need you to breathe." Lexie scoffed. "Not if you knew this woman. She always..." "Faith" someone called out to her and Faith peered up at the house for once.

"Here's goes nothin'." Faith mumbled as she took a few unsteady steps forward. "I thought you weren't gonna show." Buffy claimed cheesing as she galloped down the porch settling next to Faith in front of Lexie. Lexie's eyes widened surprised at Buffy's perky and bubbly attitude. Lexie didn't think Faith had cheerleader type friends so Buffy through her for a loop. "Told ya" Faith muttered as Buffy clutched onto a handle and took a suit case from Lexie. Buffy glared up at Faith, "What?... I didn't tell her everythin, jus a lot of drunk heart to hearts." Faith explained catching sight of Buffy who rolled her eyes as they all turned around to the house walking with a few of the suitcases in tow.

"Let's get you inside, we can play catch up later." Buffy ordered as she started to walk up the side walk. "I can't stay, got a job offer in LA for a new office. Figured I check out a few Tat shops while I'm there. I'm sure she'd be safe with you either way; the way she talks about you." Lexie claimed then winked at Faith. Irritated Faith rolled her eyes and started to crutch back up the side walk. "I'm not helpless," Faith scoffed, heading back to the rental and wanting to go back to Florida. "Woah wait a sec… hey miss I can do it all by myself with no help." Lexie said walking after Faith as Buffy stood a little surprised. "Gurl you know and I know you won't be able to keep up in L.A. those kids are going to run you ragged. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't care. Let Buffy" "Are YOU done!" Faith snapped interrupting an fuming as she turned to face her. "Yea" Lexie chirped smiled before kissing Faith on the cheek and walked back to Buffy standing halfway up the sidewalk.

"Wow… um haven't seen anyone do that since…Angel." Buffy said so Faith could hear. Faith huffed from further down the sidewalk. Lexie raised her brow thinking of who Angle was. "OH You mean ANGEL from WOLF RAM&HEART…. Faith! You didn't tell me about him." Lexie scolded as they reached the porch. "There was a reason." Faith muttered. "There's always a reason. Its her new favorite thing to say. Right…well I tell her how it is an she snaps out of what ever pout she's in. Don't try it though. Her Chief did and well he was replaced and she….OWW" Lexie warned and yelped as Faith grabbed her. Lexie giggled as Faith whispered something to her. AS faith let go Lexie dropped the bags just in side the door.

Faith turned to Lexie , "How long is the job?" Faith asked. "Long enough. Look you got over three months, Commissioners orders... I'll come check up on you in a few weeks." Lexie confirmed and Faith nodded still hesitant to walk further into the house knowing she would be stuck at least till she got a set of wheels. Faith never told Lexie about slayers an demons, they tried to date once but Faith hit a rough spot and Lexie found it best she should jus take care of her. A few years ago Lexie literally had to drag Faith out of an alley that's when they became room mates. That's for another story.

"Stay out of trouble." Lexie warned and hugged Faith before walking off the porch back to the car. "Girlfriend?" Buffy asked as she approached Faith slowly. "naw... That's my doc." Faith claimed Buffy reached for and took a bag off Faiths shoulders. Faith couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous for some reason. "So what does big bad Lexie do?" Buffy asked as she lead Faith toward the stairs. After Buffy went for the rest of her bags. Faith readjusted herself on her crutch. "She is a psychologist and she does a lot of work with children in L.A plus various other cities when she can." Faith explained as she followed. "Do you ever go with her?" Buffy questioned ignoring her own rule because Faith wanted to go with her as an alternative. " I've gone twice. Its was ok, I hung out with the teens more so then any otha group. Where's everyone, the Scoob's?" Faith asked curiously as they moved upstairs.

"Everyone else is out patrolling. Got a strange lead, the guest room is already taken so you'll have to sleep in your old room." Buffy explained, Faith nodded an turned to Buffy dumb struck for a moment. "You left it..." Faith asked wondering. Buffy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yea I kept it. Your going to love it. An I thought I could be blonde," Buffy claimed as Faith gawked at her unsure. The blonde ignored the confused facial expression and continued further into the house immediately blaming it on the medication Faith must be on.

As they walked down the hall pretty much everything looked the same to Faith but for the few subtle differences here an there. Faith was finding it hard to spot differences on first glance. Although she quickly noticed the various group pictures that were blown up on side by side up on the wall. Faith stopped at one, but because of her still thriving headache she couldn't really focus on faces. Figuring she would grab a few of them later to look at she continued onto what was her room.

Faith stopped at her old door closing her eyes letting memories of her and B flash behind her eyelids. Her favorite of B slamming her against the wall missing the door to her room. As she opened em' she almost wanted to pass out. The door being wide open and seeing her plain yet modern sanctuary had been turned into a beach or at least a child like version of one.

It if wasn't for the giant painted castle that resembled Atlantis in front of a tsunami wave you would think the room belong to a teen. "Woah ok... Who's room is this?" Faith asked and Buffy turned with a handful of clothes. When Faith saw all the surfing posters, Giant pink toy box and Roxy pillows along with bright colors she thought she might have a panic attack. "This is Hope's room... She got tired of her 'baby stuff' as she ….." Buffy started to say as she grabbed the clothes off the floor and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper before she moved to strip the bed. Faith pieced everything together quickly an came too. 'Sudden realizations' I guess.

Buffy thought she should explain anyways. "I took her to Hawaii last year recruiting a slayer who so happened to be a surfer. I couldn't get the little girl out of the water. Her hobbies change so much I don't know how I'm going to keep up with her when she gets older." Buffy complained. Shaking her head and tossing a dirty towel. "Hope an Sherri worked on the room for over a week before they were satisfied." Buffy continued then stood. Faith smiled knowing the day was going to be undividable for her to meet the kid who should be about five or six.

"Hope and Dawn should be home in the morning, I wanted you to be able to adjust first." Buffy explained, Faith smirked. "I thought you were going to..." Faith asked but stopped as she searched the room for pictures of the kid. There's wasn't any, except one Faith saw it on a dresser in the corner but didn't say anything because she was curious about the child. Buffy took another glance around the room before seeing the picture herself. Still not wanting Faith to freak; Buffy walked over to the picture picking it up as Faith turned and searched to see another picture of herself an Buffy when they were teenagers. As Buffy went to grab the picture she forgot, Faith reached back an grabbed the old one of herself. "Thought about it, even went to the clinic... But I couldn't in the end. Felt wrong." Buffy explained and moved so she was sitting on the bed and Faith joined her.

"I told her about you once she saw you on the news. Then she took the picture out of my room..." Buffy claimed an Faith pursed her brow, Thinking "_Am I really going to let her pull this on me again_?".

"You'll meet her in the morning." Buffy chirped smiling. "I'll let you get settled. I'm going to make the snack for the girls they should be getting home soon." Buffy exclaimed as she stood. "I'll be downstairs." she said as she left Faith sitting on the bed stewing in Buffy's answers. Feeling angered, confused, hurt, loved, lusting then plus whatever mix of emotions comes with meeting a stranger was told that belongs to you. Faith not sure of what else to do so she laid back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the small case which held a few pills she had left for meds thinking she needed them.

Feeling the cold metal of the frame in her other hand she glanced at it again remembering how much fun they used to have before Faith went all evil on sunny dale. Stuffing the small case back in her pocket Faith starred back at the ceiling to see stars randomly scattered amongst the beads popcorn. Distracting herself she tried to pick out constellations in the random patterns. A few moments later the a door opened and there was a rush of feet and voices. Faith sat up to hear Kennedy, then Satsu both voices struck her intrest in the mix off al the others. Faith sat up to fast causing a head rush. "shit shit" she muttered sitting back down on the bed.

Downstairs there was more commotion then needed. Buffy's voice reined over all as it snapped Faith out of her little daze. "Get her to the BED NOW!" Buffy demanded as she rushed past the room again. Faith sat up again; slowly this time and reached for the crutch the leaned on the nightstand. Standing Faith slowly made her way to the door she could feel the presence of slayers grow in the house within seconds. Stepping jus outside her door Kennedy came barreling past her. Seeing her Ken spun around stopping jus feet down the hall. "Hey… Took you Long enough?" Ken greeted smiling, Faith shook her head. "Gotta go, mi amor needs me." Ken quick said as she whipped around and rounded the corner leading to the guest room. Knowing that room would be crowed Faith sensed she was need else where and moved in their direction.

**Meanwhile Downstairs…**.

All of it was a hectic mess. Havoc like in ER after a bad bus accident. A few girls ran around here an there others dogged Faith as she limped by on her crutch. Faith noticed two girls having trouble bandaging a another she stepped in and held what she could so they could finish the wrap. The girl that was injured got up and the four moved on to do something else leaving Faith standing there clueless as to what to do so she moved on.

Walking into the living room Faith saw the small crowd of young slayers moving around all the injured helping them. Faith moved into action helping the girls she saw who needed it. As she moved through them the medication she's been on started to wear off an she wasn't able to concentrate on what she was doing. This reminded her all to well of the days of 'the First' when Caleb an his goons called the bringers ran around Sunny Dale. "Hey Faith… When did you get here?" Vi asked as she moved to the couch where a young girl laid unconscious. Faith came to sit on the coffee table behind Vi.

"Oh not that long… I haven't even.." "Where is she?" Some Girl asked she stalked into the living room. Faith reacted turning to her, the girl walked in and sat next to the unconscious girl on the couch. "Most of these will be healed by morning Vi." she claimed. Faith looked over the girl who was examining the other uner her. She wore a tank top, board shorts some kind of flip flops. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was bloody but not hurt. Feeling watched she turned to look at Faith behind her. "Sherri," she greeted holing out a messy hand. Faith grabbed it ahold firmly, "Heard you were the rebel." Sherri continued knowing who she was from the stories she's heard. "Yea something like that. Now I'm sure you girls coulda handled a few…" "they weren't Vamps" someone said walking by and Faith gave a questioning look to the few girls around her.

"It was the girls, they all jus turned on each other. There was a few of us who were unaffected. Some here…. The ones who came with Will… We were too late." Vi started and Sherri turned around after the girl started moving. "Yea well right after finding them we heard this gnarly crack. When we made it to the back of the Villa we found these guys making off with this chick and Willow jus layin there. I've done what I can but I'm running out of Juice and I still gotta figa out what's wrong with Will. I haven't been able to tap it, whatever the spell was." Sherri vented and Faith sat back for a second. "We might not know till she wakes up." Faith concluded. When she felt Buffy's presence she looked up. They continued to talk as she filled Faith in a little more on what happened this week. Buffy felt relieved Faith had stepped in even in her current condition.

Faith missed out on a weird symbol that was found in a crypt. Will was able to trace it back to a dark coven but wasn't able to track the symbol till tonight. For the most part she knew it had something to do with the Villa so everyone was sent there. Once they got there they found the slayed slayers. They did it to themselves as if they were at war with each other.

In all the commotion of the brief Faith hadn't noticed that most of the girls had been cleared out of the living room. There was a few pallets here an there but not many. "Thanks Sherri, Xander is waiting." Buffy stated walking into the living room further. "Yea like see ya tomorrow then. Me an Xander are going to get on those ole books tonight so tell the little one I won't be over here till later tomorrow." Sherri explained as she stood pacing towards the door. The girl woke up, "See better by tomorrow. Will she…" Sherri said pointing at Faith who sat up at the mention of her name. "Um I don't know hers aren't as fresh." Buffy pointed out. "Oh what ev'. I can do hers battle wounds they look somewhat easy." Sherri said as she stalked back over to Faith. "My juice is low but I can give you the same perk up I gave the others you should feel better by morning." Sherri explained as she touched the side of Faiths face. Faith didn't see her hand glow but felt the warm tingling sensation from the light touch.

Faith shuttered a little but felt better then she did a few minutes ago. "Right so tomorrow then. I gotta see this chick fight. The stories I've heard." Sherri boasted. "All right alright. Why don't you go get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said ushering Sherri out of the house seeing Faith might have gained a groupie. Faith sat while Buffy ushered her out then came back.

"Well…um, I'm beat an tomorrow might get pretty crazy, so you might want to get that sleep now." Buffy instructed as she moved to the hallway leading to the stairwell. "Good night." Buffy called out leaving Faith. All the leaving her alone made her more comfortable then anything because it means they could avoid the whole talking thing. At least for now.

**Next morning**

Dawn stood in the kitchen over the stove making pancakes for Hope. Buffy walked into the kitchen smiling. "Hi mommy…" the little girl chirped. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Auntie Dawn yesterday?" Buffy asked as she kissed the little girls forehead. "yes, Aun-ny Dawn took me to the mooovies and den she vook me to da place wear they make da reallllly reallly cold brinks and I got one dat was taller den hers." the little girl explained as she picked at the pancake Dawn had already given her. "oh really now." Buffy chirped seemingly interested in the story. Dawn spun around giving Buffy an uneasy smile not expecting the little girl to remember that much and tattle knowing Hope doesn't normal eat ice cream for dinner. Dawn thought of it as a chance to give her niece whatever she wants because she doesn't see her often.

"How'd she sleep?" Buffy asked as she tucked a few lose strands of hair behind the Hopes ear. "Not till about 12" Dawn claimed and Hope chuckled knowing that was way past her bed time. "Well it sounds like Aunt Dawn got a little taste of what a monster you can be." Buffy joked as she grabbed onto the young girls torso tickling her. Hope squealed and jerked against Buffy's grasp laughing uncontrollably. "I soowy I sooowy" Hope cried laughing. "Morning Family life… this is going to get interesting." Faith announced her entrance standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Everyone sort of paused noticing she was without her crutch first.

Hope giggled and snuggled into Buffy shyly over the sound of the new voice. "Oh don't stop on the account of me." Faith claimed as Buffy said something into Hopes ear and she sat up looking directly at Faith.

Faith stopped, starred at the child then Buffy realizing why she didn't see any pictures. Button dimples, sad doe eyes and long brunet hair starred back at her. On first glance it looked as if Faith was going to turn an run. She probably could because there was no crutch. She was wearing Blue jeans and a White tank with no shoes. "I uh…. Wow…you um… Really." Faith stammered as she took a step forward. Hope glanced from Buffy to Faith and Buffy nodded once Hope saw it was ok she got down off of Buffy's lap and walked over to Faith. Standing at her Waist Hope wrapped her arms around Faith waist hugging her tightly.

Faith unsure of what to do at first held her arms up. She was still thinking she was dreaming a little after all that's she's seen. How is it that this kid look so much like her. Buffy stood from the stool thinking Faith might have been freaking out. But Faith showing she wanted to handle it reached down and picked up the little girl. Buffy stopped surprised at the events unfolding between her Ex and Daughter. Over the Years Buffy hasn't looked at Faith as a deadbeat parent; instead she saw it as if she never told her. Only Buffy didn't expect this.

"So you must be Hope?" Faith said remembering the little conversation they already had as she walked with the girl on her hip towards the island where they were eating. Hope lightly touched Faiths cheek checking to make sure her dimples were real. "YEEEEAAAA" Hope shouted and Faith Reared back from the noise. Buffy saw that she was trying to test Faith patients and moved in. "And you need to Finish your breakfast." Buffy said in a baby voice. Hope wiggled in Faith arms and squirmed before Buffy grabbed hold of a smiling Hope. Faith smirked and watched the happy setting play out as Buffy wrestled Hope a little before getting her back to her seat.

Dawn brought over a plate of pan cakes and Buffy set Hope back on the highchair made out of phone books. Faith chuckled and walked over standing in front of Buffy catching Buffy off guard. "We need to talk?" Faith said immediately wanting to know details of the last five years. "YA think" Buffy stated mocking her accent moving back to her little girl with a plate full of pancakes. Hope's eyes widened, "these aren't all for you… Faith" Buffy scolded as she peered back in Faith direction. "Faith you alright?" Buffy asked as Faith came down from outer space. "I'm good." Faith said as she moved to sit in the seat across from Hope smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the new editions and or twist with the update. A shout out to all my reviewer's, Fav's and alerts. Review Review...<strong>

_Muah- Shay_


	5. Nurture vs Nature

**Same day later that afternoon**

Faith rounded the corner behind Hope who made it to the love couch safely next to Buffy. Faith stopped and watched as Hope tried her hardest to get between Buffy and the couch pushing Buffy forward. Buffy put her magazine In her lap and reached but could not get to Hope. Faith crouched and took steps forward slowly stalking the child. Pure glee spread across Hopes face in anticipation of the on coming attack. "Oh don't expect her to save you." Faith threatened and Hopes eyes widened then narrowed as saw an opportunity. Moments passed Faiths eyes locked with Buffy's. Hope leaped off the couch laughing loudly. "tell Mama I sowy, Mommy don't let Mama get me. She's gonna get me." Hope shouted as she took off in a dead sprint across the house. Faith turned to chase her.

Faith stopped at the door losing sight of the little slayer. "Damn she's quick." Faith complemented twirling with a foot behind her heading towards Buffy. "she knows how to pick her battles." Buffy claimed getting back to her magazine. "I keep thinkin 'when am I going to meet this quite little girl' ya keep tellin me about." Faith continued as she sat on the longer couch across the room. "She thinks your just a big Toy." Buffy explained tossing the magazine on the coffee table. "Guessin that's a good thing..." Faith asked picking up the remote and fiddling with it.

"If playin with you means she's not terrorizing something, I'll take it." Buffy claimed. Faith finally getting the TV on kicked her feet up to the other end of the couch and made herself comfortable. Faith didn't look behind her to see Hope approaching as if she was a lion cub. Buffy noticed and smirked at the unaware Faith. "What?" Faith asked, Hope leaped over the couch. "OWW" Faith screamed as Hope landed on her stomach. "Oh ya gonna get it now!" Faith threatened as she wrapped her arms around Hopes small waist and hugged her tightly tickling her here an there.

Slowly the tickling and giggling subsided both of them settling into comfy cuddle. Hope entangled herself into Faith as much as she could. Laying her head on her upper chest. Buffy watched relieved that Hope had taken to Faith so well an vise versa. "Mama..." Hope purred Faith caught the nick name this time and locked eyes with Buffy for a moment.

Hope started to shake Faith when she wasn't receiving all the attention. "Mama...Mama your going to stay... You could stay in my room." hope offered Faith eyes never left Buffy's as she tried to think of an explanation. Kids don't hold back when there's somethin in their minds. Not expecting the question Faith was at a loss over a good answer. She hasn't really wanted to think about the situation she found her self in just yet either.

"I um..." "she's going to be here till Thanksgiving at least and that's still three whole months away. Why don't we wait till then and ask her again." Buffy stated saving Faith who sighed with relief. "Besides she can't go back to Florida they think she's resting." Buffy continued. Hope scrunched her nose, " mama's stuck jus like.." "ah let's go check up on auntie Willow upstairs." Buffy stopped hope before she could say who told her Faith was stuck. Buffy laughed nervously as stood and then she picked Hope up off faith. "Auntie is really sick... I made her dolls!" Hope mentioned cheerfully Faith pursed her brow confused. "I bet she Auntie will would really like that. You goin to be alright down here Faithy?" Buffy asked, "Not cute." Faith scoffed not wanting to admit a few certain facts. Mainly that she could get used to this. Faith watched as Buffy left the living room.

Upstairs Willow tossed and turned in the bed. Sherri was able to slow the spell enough to wake will. The spell itself acts as a slow acting poison. Will herself is pale From the spell. Some veins under her skin are blue making them more visible then others. Buffy noticed Will would wake confused of her surroundings. She then decided to make sure she checked up Will frequently.

Buffy entered the dimly lit guest room quietly And Will turned in her bed to face her. " Honey, I thought you... Were goin t-to go get some sleep." Will attempted to scold Buffy as she sat down next to her. Willow squinted then tried to focus on Buffy's face but couldn't. "Same goes for you. Rest ok, please Will; Sherri should be back before we go out on patrol." Buffy explained and Willow seemed to snap to and see that she wasn't talking to Ken sitting up a little further.

Will straightened the covers pulled up to her chest. Buffy helped, "She's got a lot to learn." Willow stated laying her head to rest on the pillow she had sat up from. "True, I'm really glad your going to take her with you when this is all done." Buffy claimed, "Yea but what about Hope?" Willow asked, Buffy thought for a moment. She knows Hope will miss Sherri more then any other slayer she's met. At the same time Faith is here so if Sherri leaves having Faith here might ease Hope's pain.

"Your doing it again." Will pointed out, Buffy peered down at Willow confused. "You get this far off spacey, dreamy, cloud nine face. The only Buffy can pull. I know who your thinking about. So spill." Will ranted babbling a little sitting up again. Caught Buffy shrugged.

"Cat never helped then, and neither did... That spell I tried... She said... What she say?" Will directed fishing for info as she was beginning to fall back to sleep. "Dating Cat did help and Faith didn't say anything... Hope...she called her Mama." Buffy relented, Will gazed back up at Buffy. "Umm... Joshua calls me mums." Will slurred her words as she drifted off back to sleep.

There was a soft knock on the door as a little light spilled in through the crack. "Mommy..." Hope tried to whisper, "Shh… baby come here." Buffy ordered and the little girl pushed the door open and tip toed across the dark room holding several paper dolls. "Shh," Buffy warned as she picked Hope up setting her on her lap. "Auntie is sleeping..." Buffy whispered, "But I vade her thesseee." Hope tone was a little quieter as she showed her mother the toys. "She'll love em... Let's put them..." Buffy and Hope both searched for the perfect spot. Finding one hope pointed to the nightstand Will was facing and leaned to prop them against the lamp.

Buffy Noticed Hope made a doll for all the Scoobs she met over the last few weeks. As Buffy kissed Hope's cheek she stood with Hope on her waist and left the room.

**A few hours later**

The house was alive again with the amount of slayers pouring in. Since the Villa was deemed off limits most of the slayers who came for the fight slept in a nearby hotel. Since the Villa was halfway across town Buffy never had to worry about the slayers eating everything in sight.

"I know Giles but a little help is needed. The Villa is gone, I'm not sending anyone else back there. Unless your planning on buying the hotel; I'm running out of places to put these girls. They just keep coming." Buffy complained as Giles sighed. " They couldn't go even if they wanted to. Now that I think about it, that's not a bad idea Buffy. I think I'll do jus that." Giles chirped finding a quick an easy solution. "I'm experiencing an influx of girls more then normal here myself. Those who felt the call before and ignored it are starting to get curious about how it all happened. At least that is the mind of the collective here." Giles explained. "I think I've heard a few of them say something like that." Buffy claimed as she pieced it together. Buffy could hear Giles write something down on the other side of the line.

"Has the coven there figured out what's up with Will?" Buffy questioned, the was a short pause. "Yes, its happened before when her immense power was connected with another's it created a physical tether. Most of the time the tether kills the two Wicca's. Now we have measures that will at least stop the piousness effects... A tether to the enemy might be profitable. Will could connect to the group and see what their planning, who they are. Buffy I must get back to my research." Giles claimed as he had an euphony. "Later Giles." Buffy said, "I'll make a few call. We'll chat later." Giles claimed and hung up. Buffy walked back out into the hall from the small dining room.

Dawn rounded the corner followed by Kennedy coming from the front of the house. Buffy followed them, "Oh no you don't, its only been four hours." Buffy announced upon seeing Kennedy amongst the younger slayer's who were here to train. Kennedy came to sit with the three who survived the Villa incident. They are still shaken up so Buffy let them stay at the house. "I can't sleep with out her anyways." Ken simply explained, reminding Buffy of a time when she couldn't sleep without Faith. Which brought her to the nights she had to spend alone till she was used to it again but that only lasted nine months. Ken paced across the living room to the stairwell. "Mi amor need me" Ken claimed leaving.

Shaking her head Buffy rounded the couch to the back porches' sliding glass door. She could see a good group of girls were wrestling outside, others lounged in the lawn chairs and spectators to the event. It wasn't until Buffy saw Faith with them that it struck her interest enough to step outside.

Once outside she realized How loud they were an was thankful the sun was still up. Faith pinned a girl maybe only a year or two younger but quickly let go. Standing she extended a hand. As Faith helped her stand the girl chuckled. "ok I get it." the girl said backing away frustrated. "Lesson numba two... Stay clam, gettin angry throws the focus. The calmer ya are the more ya pay attention to what's around you and not what stirred ya initial interest." Faith claimed placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Yea your talking to a wall with that one Faith." some one in the peanut gallery tested. Faiths forehead creased concerned seeing the girls reaction to the statement, "Hey…hey, would ya look at me." Faith ordered feeling tensions rise around her. Buffy stood on the porch watching the scene play out. If at anytime all the girls got along than something is wrong. Put all the different personalities in smaller spaces, tensions tend to rise.

Two girls stood in the group, both dressed in jeans and t-shirts ready to rumble. Faith had the girl by the shoulders and was walking her inside to a avoid the potential hostile situation. Usually Faith's all for a good beat down but the nurturing side of her is coming out. Wanting to set the example she kept her hostile natures in check.

"Why does everyone always stick up for her, she's not Helpless! Obviously! I wish she'd start pulling her weight. Same goes to you …Faith. Haven't even seen what your made of yet. I bet your all talk." The girl taunted and Faith gawked up at Buffy who stood at the top of the steps, stopping in her tracks as well. It's one thing for Faith to set example, she knows she also has to lead. A taunt like this she won't back down from. Faith turned around taking out her favorite zippo flipping it open. It's a long story but it calms her.

"I'm sorry ya feel that way. Let's see jus how rusty I am. C'mon give us a kiss will ya." Faith expressed stalking back to the girl till she was on the girls toes. "Got a name?" Faith asked chest to chest and the girl didn't back down. "Zoey" she claimed and faith huffed, "Ya parents must have hated you." Faith chastised and Zoey pushed Faith out her personal space before coming into a aggressive stance.

"Cool it... I don't need any more hurt girls. If anyone going to give her a test run it's gonna be me." Buffy demanded walking into the now standing circle of slayers. "OOooo big bad Buffy I bet ya gonna love this. A chance to take out all your past frustrations." Faith taunted as she leaned back an threw her hands out to the side circling Buffy. "I'm not doing this right here." Buffy warned and turned to face Faith who was behind her. "Why not B? It not like it's a secret, shit's obvious... I'm a fucking peace of shit say it." Faith said calmly knowing she was pushing buttons. Buffy hated her most when she didn't believe in herself when they were younger. Only Buffy didn't know Faith knew it's what she needed. Faith throughout that it was the best so she would have to worry about a bigger fight over it later.

Faith pushed enough buttons, "Your not..." "I am... I left you..." Faith inturpted. "I left hope." Faith continued something in Buffy clicked over. "an I'm kinda glad..." Faith wasn't able to finish her sentence because Buffy caught her with a left hook. Faith stumbled back but gawked up to see Buffy standing there, ready for more. "The bitch is back." someone said.

Faith charged Buffy. Not having enough time to react Faith was able to take Buffy down ending up on her waist straddling her stomach. Faith started waling on her. Buffy brought her arms up in defense as the girls cheered on around them. For Buffy of course. "Come Buffy, Give her all you got, she ain't shit!" Kara yelled. Kara is from Texas and Buffy could pick her voice out anywhere; her accent is that deep. With the little spring off confidence Buffy bucked up knocking Faith off balance before she was able to maneuver her legs. Faith hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. Both sprung to their feet and went at it fist to fist. Round house to upper cut and then some.

The original slayers all out brawled till Buffy pinned Faith to the ground. Holding down her arms and sitting on her stomach faith struggled for a second before they locked eyes again. Faith was seeing this as an on going thing. "Remind me never to piss you off." Kara claimed as she walked by Buffy and Faith who stayed eyes locked with each other ignoring the world.

"I pretended like I never told you." Buffy mumbled out of breath simply as the girls started to file indoors from outside. After letting go Buffy stood, "You had every reason to leave, I'm ok with that. I didn't believe it myself till she started lookin and acting just like you. For a about a month I thought was wrong and I thought she belonged to Paul." Buffy described, "She's ours... She really is mine….Paul's daughter really B ya know..." faith muttered but stopped peering over Buffy's shoulders to the house behind her. Faith's eyes widened, without saying anything Faith took off in a dead sprint.

Reaching the sliding glass door Faith didn't stop barreling through the glass an screen shattering it. Even though the fight had subsided between the original slayers the younger ones was a different story. At first neither of them could tell what was going on. Several of the girls were attacking the others.

As Buffy knocked out one slayer she caught sight of Faith making a mad dash down the hall after a few of the girls. Blood freshly stained the carpet along with three or four of the girls unconsciously laying there. Worried about Willow Buffy ran upstairs.

As she rounded the corner she saw a slayer standing outside the door to Willows room. She seemed rabid and out of it all at the same time. The girl stepped towards the door slightly panicking Buffy grabbed a stake she had in her pant leg and threw it; conecting with her head. The slayer was out like a light.

Buffy made it to the room door stepping over the lifeless young girl. Both willow and Kennedy jumped, "Guys it's me." Buffy greeted as she flipped on a light closing the door behind her. "Phew... Holy Shit, what's going on. I heard screaming!" Ken yelped perking up. "Yea um let's get will outta here first I'll do the explaining later." Buffy ordered reaching for Willow's arms helping Willow up out of the bed. Once Buffy realized Will couldn't stand she cradled Will in her arms. Will began going in and out of consciousness, "Grab my phone call Sherri, I'm pretty sure she's got my Hope." Buffy said as she walked out the room door. Kennedy reached into Buffy back pocket grabbed the phone and started dialing as they walked off into the house.

Making it jus past Buffy's room a door opened behind them. Kennedy peered over her shoulder to see Xander in Dawn hiding in the dark room. "Hurry up!" Buffy ordered and the group moved through the house till they were outside.

In the living room the young slayers who were left unconscious had now woke up. Battered and beaten half to death they stumbled toward the front door. There was the same rabid confused expression on all of their faces.

Buffy and what was left of her crew got into Will an Ken's rental F-150. The cabin was huge and the front seat easily becomes three seats. "I could get used to this." Buffy claimed cheering as she got in with Will laying her head on Kens lap.


	6. Pestilence

**At the hotel same night ( Willow's dream)**

Willow quickly sat up as soon as she felt the cold draft flow over her chest. There wasn't really any light. Even though Willow could barely see as she stood and slowly walked towards what looked like a mirror. Approaching it she noticed someone on the other side walking in her direction. But it wasn't her own reflection.

Starring at the woman in the frame It blurred slightly then swirled and rippled like water. "Oh you got to be kidding me." a voice said, a cold chill passed through Willow as she stared at the blured figure in the mirror. "Who are you?" Will asked, "What a question? Look I'ma spare you the long drawn out super villen speech, take a look at your past." the voice ranted Will took a step back unsure of who she could he having a conversation with. "Go back to sleep."

**Same moments Willow's room.**

Buffy sat in the chair at the table while Sherri worked on Will. All of today's event has everyone shaken. Only half of the girls at the house made to the hotel. Buffy's army of hundreds had been dwindled down to dozens within 24 hours. It all seemed as if it would only get worse.

Ken sat on the other side of the bed holding Willows hand. Sherri leaned over Will placing a hand on her stomach and on over her upper chest. "ok Ken, the potion." Sherri asked. Ken didn't move, "Ken... You got give it to her I won't be able to." Sherri stated Buffy peered over to the bed to see what was wrong. Ken gawked up at Sherri, Buffy saw the slight look of worry an panic and stood from her seat.

Walking over to the bed Sherri gazed up an back at Buffy. "I um... " Ken muttered, Buffy sat next to Ken on the bed taking the potion out of her hands. "Slowly, the England Coven said it was a quick acting potion." Sherri instructed as a light glowed under her hand like Willow's usually does. "Jus how I like em', How does it work?" Buffy asked curiously. "The potion reverse's the damage, there's an extra touch of slayer essence, add a little energy to her jus like we heal an wa-la. We get our Willow back." Sherri explained. Slowly Buffy lifted Will's head gently and poured the liquid into her mouth. Will moved seemingly irritated with all the movement around her. Sherri's hand continued to glow as Buffy poured the last little bit. Willow started moving her shoulders then chest. As Sherri stopped, Will turned on her side and Clutched onto her stomach.

Buffy and Kennedy went to comfort Will but Sherri stopped them. "Wait… they said not to touch once she looks like she's in pain. It means it's working." Sherri stated, "Are you sure?" Ken questioned worried. Jus then Willow threw her head back, tears flowed freely, "It hurts." Will cried softly. If the girls weren't paying any attention to her they wouldn't have heard her. "I know Willow jus hang in there your almost done." Sherri tried to comfort her. "ALMOST" ken yelped as she watched her willow squirm in pain. "Hang in there Will" Buffy stated trying to ease both will and Ken out of paniced state.

Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, minutes could have turned into an hour to Kennedy without her even knowing. Ken hasn't seen Will in this much pain in a while in all this freaked her out. As Willow through her head back there was a flash of light from her body that for a moment filled every corner the room. The three sat back as Will appeared to be returning to normal. Veins turned green an life an color came to Willow's cheeks.

Ken dove onto Willow as she took a deep breath opening her eyes. Sherri and Buffy stood leaving the two of them on the bed. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Ken repeated. Buffy glanced back but walked outside the motel room door. "That's it... Willow is going to be ok right?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. "Yea for the most part. Kinda curious to see who she's tethered too." Sherri stated. "Let's jus make sure everyone is ok first. Did you check on the rest of the girls?" Buffy asked concerned. "I think whatever it was it came from the Villa. The I can figure out the virus, I think we should worry more about the coven." Sherri claimed and turned to pace back into the motel room. " Jus work on the girl for now. I'll be back later I'm going to go check on Hope." Buffy said as she turned to walk away. Buffy wasn't worried out of her mind yet, she figured Faith was out doing something productive.

A little further down at the corner of the building Buffy noticed one of the much younger Slayers talking to a suit. Buffy picked up the pace curious as to why he was here. He stood tall, polished short buzz cut hair. She couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing Glasses. Passing her room she could hear Hope playing easing her worries a little. Fighting to turn into the room Buffy approached the suit instead.

"Uh Buffy?" Gina asked nervously as Buffy came closer. "Is there something I can help you with... Sir." Buffy asked coming to a stop. The man turned and faced her extending his hand. "My Name is Special Agent Sampson." Sampson claimed as he flipped open his wallet revealing FBI in large blue letters. Along with his picture an something that looked like a seal. Buffy had never seen an FBI badge.

Buffy took his hand in firmly gripped it tighter then she would have any other normal handshake. Yanking his hand back as soon as he got the chance; Agent Sampson cleared his throat. "I got a room here this morning." he claimed and Buffy smiled sweetly and nodded. "Same here or later on this after noon." Buffy continued as she motioned for the young slayer to beat feet. "Right... So I was walking around and I noticed a few girls here that are on a national missing persons list. Some of these people were believed to have lived in Sunnydale. Anyways, I've decided to stay a couple days. You girls aren't breaking the law or anything we jus though you were all dead." He continued effortlessly as if it was an everyday thing. Buffy took a step back sure he had other unspoken motives. If it isn't one thing it's another or someone. "right, we lost everything. We got lucky." Buffy recovered, an swirled to the side and turned to leave. "See you around Agent Sampson." Buffy called out as she walked back towards her own room.

Opening the door she heard the shower but nothing else inside. Stepping past the threshold Buffy saw Hope asleep on one of the queen sized beds. She hadn't been tucked in and thinking that she was cold Buffy walked over to the bed and cradled hope into one of her arms. Holding her to her chest tight Buffy slid with Hope under the covers; pulling them up to Hopes Chin as she laid on her chest.

Taking the knife off her side Buffy slid it under the pillow. After the knife she went for the stake on her pant leg. As she did she heard a window open. Not wanting to wake or alarm Hope Buffy didn't move. Seeing that she was still vulnerable and not wanting to be helpless she turned so hope was on the side of her putting herself between hope and the sound of feet. The shower turned off. She slid her hand under her pillow and gripped the handle of her knife.

A strong familiar certain surges of tingles ravaged Buffy's body as she starred at the bathroom mirror because she could see the window.

Faith stepped around the corner followed by Dawn wrapped in a towel. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Faith smiled flashing dimples you could see a mile away. "You shouldn't sneak into people's motel rooms." Buffy scoffed annoyed a little that she didn't jus use the front door. "Feds are outside." Faith said pacing to the large window in front and closing it in one quick motion. It made a lot of noise so hope wined before cuddling into Buffy. "Faith." Buffy wined and Faith whipped around to face em. "sorry." Faith whispered as she pace back to the bed. "I don't like Feds" Faith claimed standing in front of the bed. Buffy gave a sarcastic smirk. "there's a reason ok." Faith claimed. "There's always a reason." Buffy scoffed.

Faith moved to hopes side of the bed kneeled. Buffy turned on her side till she was eye to eye with Faith. Tucking a few loose strand of hair behind Hopes ear Faith smirked again. "Where'd you go?" Buffy asked as she shifted her weight. Faith sighed, "I followed the affected girls back to the villa. There a coven there doin some wicked intense Wicca spells." Faith explained, Buffy scrambled to cover Hopes ears. "Xnay on the scary-ey details." Buffy whispered an Faith starred at hope thinking she was asleep. "Sorry..." Faith mouthed, "Let's jus get some sleep, we can figure this out tomorrow morning." Buffy claimed patting the empty side of the bed.

Faith laid down next hope. As she did Hope opened her eyes starring right at Faith catching off guard. Hope smiled; as Faith laid down Hope wrapped her arm around her neck. She let go slowly, "morning" Hope mumbled into Faiths chest. Faith chuckled, "It's night time go back to sleep." Faith whispered into hopes ear. Then hope let go and turned snuggling into Buffy's chest. Faith finally relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning-<strong>

Faith shot upward as Hope landed on her stomach hard. "Holy SHIT" Faith yelped trying catching her breath starring up at Hope as she landed back on the pillow. The shower turned off, "Oooooo... Mama said a Vad werd" Hope scolded, bouncing a little Faiths stomach. "Ok ok kid...lay here." Faith said as she set hope down on the bed next to her and sat up right. Faith scanned the room; Dawn was still asleep in the next bed over. Faith turn to see Buffy step out of the bath room wrapped in a towel. Buffy quickly grabbed clothes an darted back into the steamy bathroom.

"Not like I hadn't seen it before." Faith called out, Hope scrambled off the bed Faith was on to the other. Getting on she crawled up Dawn till she was straddling Dawns waist. "HOPE!" Buffy yelled and hope fell off Dawn startled. "leave your Aunt alone she's trying to sleep." Buffy ordered walking over to the bed and picking up Hope off the bed an walking back to the bath room with her. Faith didn't say anything. Moments later Buffy walked out in jeans and a Bra, not much but it was enough to make Faith imagination run a little wild.

"Hey Faith..." Buffy called out, Faith stayed spaced out in a little daydream. Buffy had more on her mind then just a day dream. "Faith...FAITH" Buffy half yelled an Faith jumped gawking up to see Buffy standing in front of her fully dressed. "Buzz kill." Faith muttered, "Right. Can you walk the motel an round up all the slayers who are able and take them to the pool." Buffy ordered, her stare was half annoyed. "yea yea." Faith muttered, "Faith..." Buffy whined. "awe see now there you go..." Faith started but stopped and noticed hope standing behind Buffy's legs. Buffy leaned over placing her hand under hopes chin.

Buffy kind of saw this coming, giving the order an Faith would probably be reluctant to follow. "go watch some Cartoons." Buffy suggested an hope walked off toward the TV on the other side of the room. Buffy crossed her arms.

"Yea well I mean alls I wanted was some sleep." Faith complained. "she gets bored, probably didn't think she was going to get cussed out either." Buffy claimed, Faith narrowed her eyes because she saw an argument coming from this. "Right, ya win I don't wanna argue." Faith defended backing away from Buffy. "Damn B..." Faith muttered she wasn't used to having to monitor her words. Buffy cleared her throat, Hope giggled. Faith stuck her legs over the side of the bed and slid her feet into her boots. Faith didn't care that she was only in basketball shorts an a tank. On the way out she grabbed her hoodie and phone closing the door behind her.

Dawn turned under the comforter and moved it so she could see hope behind Buffy. Buffy shot a concerned glance at Dawn while moving about the room. "Are you rested enough?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded in response rubbing her eyes. Buffy then walked over to the wall and grabbed a pair of flip flops an tossed them to the door. "I need a minute, can you go help Faith round up the healthy girls." Buffy ordered showing her ulterior motives of wanting some time to herself or at least herself and Hope.

Dawn huffed then rolled her eyes, Buffy's hand went to her hip. "Eww... Don't give me that look. You give her that look." Dawn scoffed, "What look?" Buffy asked. "The mom stare, gives me the creeps. What happened to the 'Im the older sister an you'll do what I want stare." Dawn scoffed as she grabbed her shoes and made her way towards the door. Buffy dropped her arms and shrugged before glancing down at Hope. Who the dropped her arms and shrugged mimicking her mother.

"Cute really. That's the last time I buy you a shake bigger then mine." Dawn scolded, "Yea right... That's vhat ya said be for." Hope claimed holding her arms up. Dawn chuckled and left the room.

"Yay I get ta jum on auntie Dawn'es ved." Hope shouted as she got up from beside Buffy and ran to the other bed. Hope barely took a step before she was in the air. She must had jumped a good five feet.

Amazed at first Buffy didn't do anything about her baby girl who was jumping on the bed that was currently owned by the hotel. Knowing what a destructive force Hope could be Buffy moved in placing a knee on the bed a reaching out to grab Hope. She giggled before she was taken down an Buffy ended up joining her as she tickled her a moment.

"Ok...Ok what mommy has to say is serious." Buffy claimed putting her hand up as Hope sat up from her arms. "Cereal?" Hope asked as calmly as ever. "Yea cereal, I need to ask you something?" Buffy asked as straightened out Hope disheveled clothes. This was always hard, imagine a younger version of Faith. Hope's brow came together the exact same way. Buffy had to take a second to figure out the best way to put it to her without her being upset.

"Baby, What made you want to call Faith Mama?" Buffy asked an Hope tilted her head to one side. "I don know... Your my mommy. You said she was my other mommy." Hope claimed, "So you thought calling Faith Mama would be better." Buffy stated and Hope nodded he'd head agreeing. "I get it," Buffy claimed tapping her finger on the end of Hope's nose.

Hope huffed and starred at Buffy who took the opportunity to tickle the unsuspecting girl. Hope giggled and squirmed on top of Buffy before they settled again. Both took a deep long breath together, "mommy..." hope asked sweetly as she lifted her head, a loving warmth flowed through Buffy. She only gets the feeling when Hope is around and smiling. Almost as if the two were in tune with each others emotions.

"Baby you do you like Faith?" Buffy asked and Hope smiled flashing dimples as a mirror image of Faith. "Yea." Hope claimed peeking up. "ya know I might be able to get her to stay past thanksgiving." Buffy suggested and Hope sat up. "But..." "Ahh there always a Bud." Hope complained interrupting and slumping back onto Buffy's stomach. "ok the but means we can't freak her out with all this family stuff." Buffy described and Hope nodded. "I want you to call Faith , Faith an not Mama." Buffy stated and hope peeked up. "Bud I wanna call her mama... She's is my mama... " "I know hope. But for now until I say it's ok I need you to call her Faith." Buffy ordered and Hope rolled off of Buffy's stomach and to the edge of the bed. "no." she muttered sitting up and swinging her legs over. She was still in Buffy's arms reach.

"Hope Joyce Summers you'll do as I say." Buffy ordered, Hope didn't turn around she jus nodded. "Don't call mama, mama. Cal her Fave." hope said through half gritted teeth. "Stop grinding you'd teeth too." Buffy scolded hope peered over her little shoulder giving Buffy an evil glare. Buffy mocked it with one of her own. "parents... I can't take it any more." Hope said getting off the bed and storming off towards the bathroom dramatically.

**Meanwhile out about in the motel.**

"Faith I'm telling you they're all asleep." Dawn complained catching up to Faith at the next door. "Ehh still wouldn't hurt ta check." Faith stated knocking on the door she stood next to. There was movement inside, they were loud enough to where Dawn could hear em.

"I eat my words." Dawn claimed as she knocked on the door herself and waited crossing her arms like Faith standing in front her. They waited a moment and Faith heard a moan then some shuffling around thanks to her slayer hearing.

Faith peeked over her shoulder before taking a step back. Dawn stepped to the side, Faith lifted her leg to put it through the locked door but was stopped in mid air. "Ah... That would be a very bad idea."

Faith peered over her shoulder at the familiar voce. "RED put me Down." Faith demanded as she stood there foot extended towards the door. "Right an miss this Kodak moment of you kicking in the door and starting the next epidemic." Willow claimed, both Dawns and Faiths mouths dropped. "oh but that's the least of our worries." Will said dropping Faiths leg and strutting past them as if everything was normal.

"The LEAST." Faith snapped crossing her arms. "I must of slept something hard, last time I checked we were checkin out a covenant." Faith spelled out following Willow down a few doors. "Right we are and the coven is trying to summon a horseman." Will explained further stopping at a room. She pulled out a key and opened the door.

The first thing you see walking in is Sherri sitting on a bed above someone. Faith walked around to the edge. Sherri leaned back and dipped a cloth in some water. "Should we be in here." Dawn asked as she saw the girl on the bed. Curious about her own health not being a slayer. When she saw who she was she walked over to it and sat down.

Violet laid on the bed gripping the sheets. She was sweating, where ever Sherri placed the cloth on her skin steam trailed off of it. "So what is it?" Faith finally asked. "it's a posesion but it's also a virus. I haven't quite gotten it all down but the little things I'm doing to fight it seems to be slowing it down. Once I cure Vi I'll start on the others." Will claimed confidently. Vi pushed her chest upward and gripped onto her sheets at her side.

"I know we jus gave her the crap to kick it... But can I ju..." "No you can't. You gotta let the two roots natural mix work her way through her system. Once it does that all she should need is sleep. Now of I could just get the dosage right." Will ranted explaining moving over to the bathroom.

Dawn rubber necked and leaned till she could see Will standing over the sink. Dawn couldn't get the idea of willow being a mad scientist like on the corny old horror movies. Willow turned around and came back with this cup in the appearance of milk. "Help me." Will asked as she lofted Vi's head. Will began to gave her the drink that Vi was reluctant to swallow. "Right so you two look like you got it here." Faith asked motioning for dawn to back out of the room. "yea... Tell Buffy I'll be over in her room later so we can talk." Will claimed and Faith nodded. "Yep" Faith called out as she left.

Walking closer to the cars Faith saw Xander pull into the parking lot. As Faith an Dawn walked they headed towards the his car. Xander got out and stood at the car waiting on them.

"Did you see the Villa?" Xander asked as he took a few steps towards them. "I'm pretty sure it's not your Villa anymore. I saw a Coven there yesterday along with the bloody aftermath." Faith claimed. Xander pursed her brow as she smirked. "Yea but as soon Angel caught wind he had a crew move in. That coven is long gone. It's been quarantined but if Will wants to go check it out Fred is there." Xander explained, "She's a little busy. She thinks the coven is trying to summon a horseman? and bunch of the girls here are sick. She's working on a cure." Faith briefly described. Xander held his chin and nodded. "Wait like the four horseman. The Four horseman of the apocalypse. Shit, all we need is some counteracting angels and we'd have a party." Xander announced. "I guess I should go talk to B." Faith stated, "I to Brutus" Xander joked as he turned an walked past Faith towards Wills room.

Buffy gazed up from a sleeping Hope as Faith returned. "Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked searching for her behind Faith. Faith turned and closed the door and walked to the bed before she could sit down there was a knock at the door. "It's probably Kennedy I asked her to come watch Hope." Buffy claimed as Faith turned back to the door to open it.

Kennedy stood there holding a sleeping Joshua. "he jus went down when u texted me." Ken announced as she walked in an set Josh down on the bed. He rolled over an grabbed onto a pillow. Buffy leaned over and kissed Hope's forehead and stood. "Good I shouldn't be long I jus wanted to talk to the girls." Buffy claimed as she walked towards Faith. Kennedy made herself comfortable on the bed next to Josh. "Go ahead. I'm jus glad he's asleep." Ken claimed as she let her head rest back on the backboard.

Buffy placed her hand on Faiths arm. "ya commin." Buffy asked mimicking her accent. Faith only nodded as she followed Buffy to the pool.

On the way Faith told Buffy about the weird virus that they think was caused by the coven for the horseman. She explained all about what she saw with Will and Sherri right before they made it to the pool. There was only Five girls.

"I heard we have control of the Villa again." Kara claimed as Buffy approached them. They sat on a few of the deck chairs and around tables. "So when can we go back?" Zoey questioned as she sat up. All of them turned to Buffy and Faith. "Are you sure you want to go back to a big empty house with jus the five of you." Buffy exclaimed and they all looked at each other. "Not really." Kara mumbled Buffy sat down with them. "So what's next B." Faith directed as she saw Buffy slip into some deeper thought.

Buffy gawked up and took a glance at all the faces around her. "your going to have to stay together on patrols. They have our girls. They'll keep sending stuff at us. So the more we know about this coven and the horseman the better. Faith this is when I'll need you. Your the best tracker I got so it'll be up to you with the help of Will to find them." Buffy speeches and Faith nodded putting her fist into her palm" I do love it when I get to whoop some ass" Faith commented. "As for the rest of you I want you to see if you can find any of the other infected girls. Be careful though ok. Dawn..." " yea I know research." Dawn interrupted. Buffy chuckled, "Get on the phone with Giles too. I'll bet he'll want an Update, call Fred an get Kennedy to help you I bet she could use it. She's probably going stir crazy not being able to fight." Buffy continued. Once Faith saw that Buffy was finished but no one moved she steped forward.

"Alright guys you heard the woman lets go." Faith ordered as she clapped her hands together and everyone stood. The mini crowd dispersed an walked off to there assignments. Buffy turned to Faith, "Yea general B is back." Faith claimed as she put her hand half way up and turned to jog across the pool area to the other side. Buffy turned and walked out of the pool area and to Sherrie's room.

Buffy stood outside of Sherries room knocking. Willow opened the door letting Buffy in. Buffy sat at the table looking over Violet who laid in the bed looking allot better then a few hours ago. "Glad you came." Sherrie claimed as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hands with a towel. "so Horsemen, do we know which one?" Buffy asked facing Will. "pestilence at least I'm pretty sure it is. There's two kinds of viruses. One directed for control and the other to infect and kill. Vi is under a control so hers is a little trickier." Will explained Buffy nodded, "What cures it?" she continued to question. "I'm sure that will be a combination of spells and potions. It shouldn't be much longer." Willow claimed.

"Everyone has there orders. I could use your multitasking skills. Since you have capable help, I kinda need to locate pestilence and the coven if that's who were up against. So ..." "I can do that too. I pretty sure if I extract the virus I could use its essence to track it back to it's origins." Willow explained. Buffy shook her head, "Right you do that... I'm sure you'll do jus that." Buffy boasted and will blushed. They all sat there and glances over to Vi as she stirred.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile same moment at the enemy covens lair.<strong>

The Red headed girl with a short hair cut sat in the middle of a circle of black candles. She was never really powerful. She had abilities and she could cast a few spells but she never had real power she has so much so much she almost didn't know what to do with it. She wouldn't, If it wasn't for her help. Oh and by the way the power isn't hers.

She sat there and starred into a Bowl. Everything that's she needed laid around her. As of right now she needed to talk to him. Since the accident, since she's been knocked out because of the other witches' stupid counter spell. Assuming since its been a few days he's probably furious but she knows she needs to talk to him anyways.

The girl took a fresh heart and squeezed the contence of it into the bowl. Once the bowl was full, she set it down and picked up a small bag of premixed herbs, and roots. As she sprinkled small amounts in a circle around on top of the blood; the girl started chanting as the blood turned into the image of her 'Maker'. As she calls him.

"Maker I'm sorry for my absence." she apologized, "If you had done as I said she would not have bested you." he claimed. "BECAUSE OF YOUR INSOLENCE... I am LOW ON SOULS." he screamed she jumped because she hadn't heard him scream in a while. "my apologies Master it won't happened again. Do you want me to tell pestilence move along with the plan." she offered and he finally stepped out of the shadow of his rocky lair and into light. He was skinless. "no call on war." He ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading sorry it took so long for an Update. Now go leave a Review.<strong>


	7. I guess I jus wanted the beating

**Recap: when i left off Everyone was forced to stay at a motel and everything that could go wrong has. I got inspiration off another writer well I've been working on this chapter literally all night so I hope you like it. I suggest you grab a pillow because its the longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading this far and I'd like to give a shout out to all the reviewers and alerters I now have. I will try and post the next chapter quicker. Enjoy the read please excuse the spelling and grammar I will look over the chapter again to catch mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of the night on the way back from patrol<strong>.

"How's ya arm doin Red?" Faith questioned concerned for Willow's arm as they walked. Willow was distracted during the fight, they're pretty sure the vamp dislocated her shoulder. The two rounded the last block with a light on approach to the motel. The night air bit at their heals with a chill they hadn't felt earlier. At this point they both wish they'd brought back up and warmer clothes.

"I'll have Sherrie heal me, she can do it quicker then I can…. I expected a coven to be there, not a nest. I love to slay as much as the next girl but these nest are getting bigger. Wicca or not it's more then a two girl gig... Oh stop me." Willow rambled, Faith chuckled at the abrupt want to put herself on pause. "I think you ment goddess. But ya tend to over do kill streaks anyway. They should make your K.O.'s into some kind of slayer video game. The lightenin one is my fav." Faith bragged. "I guess I did do a lot of damage. I normally don't see that much action in a group of slayers. Kennedy gets protective. To be honest I kinda like this way better reminds me of when we were kids." Willow claimed smiling while holding her arm to her chest.

As the girls approached their current home of a motel; Faith halted dead in her tracks stopping Will next to her upon seeing the strange vehicles in the motel parking lot. The first smaller car was way more expensive then the matching black all terrain type that followed. Faith was so interested she started using slayer senses. She could smell the leather tapestry. Enough freshly poured glasses of whisky amongst musky odor of old and young men along with something else she couldn't place. To her its smelled like some kind of gas.

The driver got out and paraded to the back door of the car to open it. Pulling willow to the side Faith caught sight of a sickly man stepping out onto the side walk; the man coughed. Sounds of other doors opened and followed by plenty more feet. Faith peeked around the building, "1...2...4..6... 6 there's only six altogether including the driver and the sickly fuck." Faith described. Will gawked up at Faith for a moment before gazing back to the strangers standing over the motel. Faith felt a surge of energy next to her but kept her eyes on the men in the lot. "This isn't the coven." Willow muttered and pranced around Faith till she was standing jus off the first building inside the motel lot. No one noticed her.

One of the other healthier men stepped forward an held his arms up, palms facing the sky. "Venne me limas" the man chanted and his voice boomed almost echoing off everything in the surrounding area. Mass amounts dark black smoke started to flow from his arms and feet. It crawled towards the motel and creeped from door to door spilling around corners and into rooms as if the smoke was alive and searching for something or someone. "Find it before it's blood gains innocence. Bring it's vessel to me." The sickly man hissed. Four of the men standing around him took off in all four directions. Faith watched Willow warily wondering if she heard what he said and if she knew what it ment.

Willow perked up; eyes wider then Faith had ever seen. Will took off throwing Faith off guard as she rocketed towards the nearest hall of motel. Faith launched herself behind Willow who rounded the first corner without losing speed. Will was using magic so if it wasn't for Faith's slayer speed she wouldn't have caught up with Will. Wrapping her arms around Wills upper shoulders Faith used the full force of her body weight to practically tackle Will to a door. Fortunately Faith was able to stay standing Kicking her leg back and taking out the door off its hinges to a nearby room. She turned throwing Will inside then Faith darted in herself then fixed the door so it looked closed.

Willow stood at the other side of room in a O.K. Chorale style stand off just seconds before draw. "Let me go to her?" Will snapped Faith shook her head no sure Will could throw her across the room if she wanted to. "It ain't gonna do her no good if ya get caught. Ya gotta do ya Wicca stuff from here." Faith claimed holding her hands up hoping it was the defensive gesture needed to hold Will back.

"You don't understand. They will take her before she gains her innocence and kill Kennedy in the process." Will divulged Faiths mouth dropped. Will knew exactly what he said. "I'm assumin that Ken is only a few months along. They want the baby? Why?" Faith questioned. "un-soul'd blood is used to summon incredibly powerful demons, Angels and Fallen Angels." Will explained as she slowly walked to the window. Faith stood ideally by and watched cautiously even though there wasn't much she could do. Faith didn't like feeling helpless. "So what are you gonna do?" Faith continued to question, "The only thing I can do." Willow said as she took a few steps back and sat in a Indian style position in the middle of the room.

Faith secured the main door futher an closed the shades before leaning against the wall jus left of the window. Will had no candles, she didn't write anything down or say a word. Faith studied Willow as she closed her eyes for a moment. A gust of wind blew through the room. The doors and windows were all closed and wind blew threw the space centering around Will. Her hair flashed white and her eyes shot open as if she couldn't control them and keep them closed. Will's bright pure white hair lit up the room. "Faith?" Will called out then the wind died down but the intensity of the energy coming off Willow was still epic and remained at high level. The only time Faith ever experienced this much power was the last day they were in Sunny-D.

"Yea Red." Faith answered as she tread in her direction and knelt in front of her. "He... they found her, Faith she's so scared." Will cried as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Can you talk to her?" Faith asked hoping that concentrating on something else might possibly help her focus. Willow has to do this, she has no other choice. Even if she transferred the baby into another woman the magic from the child would consume them.

The only reason why Kennedy can carry Willows children is because of the months of spells and mini rituals Willow created herself. This was one more thing to prove that Willow Rosenburg is a Goddess when she pulls this off.

"I can't, they'll know. He has her by the throat...omg Josh." Willow's hitched in breathing for a moment. "Stand Back" Willow chanted, her voice tone was low but magnified too. Faith slid back as there was a bright light that illuminated off of Will. Faith felt the heat and wanted to run from the kitchen. Moments later the room was dark again. Willow laid on her side unconscious; Faith scrambled to her.

"RED... Red get up." Faith shook Willow's shoulder and she stirred awake again. Slowly coming too Willow pushed up on her arms but fell because of her already hurt shoulder. Faith attempted to help her up but the farthest they got was to the bed behind them. Still out of it Will swayed a little holding her head. "Did ya do it?" Faith questioned, tucking her hair back and putting it up in a ponytail for her. "Yea" Will mumbled, Faith thought for a moment. This was probably the first time she spoke in only one word or less.

Faith watched Will for a second and it seemed as if Will saw something. Whenever Will does major spells she's always sensitive to her surroundings. "They know were here, we gotta go. Buffy is going to have to take care of them." Will warned as she placed an arm across her lap holding her stomach protectively. Willow stared down at her arm encasing her stomach. "This is goin to hurt." Will claimed as Faith stood to help her stand before making their way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments earlier Kennedy and Willow's room<strong>.

Buffy watched on as one of the men held Hope and Joshua in his arms. They both cried and pleaded for help but there wasn't anything Buffy could do or any of the other girls could do. She was paralyzed by the smoke and forced to watch as the freaks terrorized her Family. Starring at one of the main men you would think he couldn't lift something heavier then feather as sick as he looked. The sick man held Kennedy by her neck against the wall a few inches off the floor. His fingers stretched up and across her cheeks. "She's mine." He hissed into Kens ear as she tried to free herself from his grasp doing everything she could with all she had couldn't but free herself. "Mommy" Josh cried as everyone started to feel this surge of energy collect in the room.

The sickly man rolled his head in Josh's direction eerily. "Stop him." he sneered before focusing on Kennedy again. The man holding Josh tossed him to a man in a another corner as if the child was paper weight. The man that caught him immediately knocked him out. Buffy breath hitched as the boys limp body was placed next to hers. Defenseless wasn't a good look for Buffy and she knew it.

"This will only take a moment. War I'll need the distraction now." the raspy voice of the sickly man penetrated every human ear in the room. Hope began to cry, right before there was a sudden flash of light in the room that left everyone standing dazed. The men looked between each other for an explanation.

Not being abale to find a reason the other main man broke the silence. "What happened?" the man holding Hope asked, "It's gone. The baby is gone." The sick one hissed and growled in Kens face. "War it won't work without that blood." the sickly man pouted. "Ya don't say. I knew you were going to screw this up." War complained as he handed off Hope to one of the lackeys. "Right but not all is lost. Is your spell working?" The sick man questioned. "Yes Pestilence." War scoffed turning to the window, he stuck his nose in the air filling his lungs with every spec of dust near him. "The musk of dew before the dawn. Death is in the air, he'll come either way. I'd rather he be here sooner. " War claimed pacing about the room, Pestilence began to examine Kennedy closely still holding her against the wall. "Pestilence" War snapped and the sickly man drew back from Kennedy's neck leaving a sticky trail from his toung in his wake.

"Bring the boy." Pestilence ordered as was Josh was picked up and they all left the but Pestilence and War themselves. The disgustingly sick man pressed his body against Kens and getting closer to her ear. "Stay out of it; or the boy dies." Pestilence hissed ordering her before dropping Kennedy and stalking/limping away. Ken fell to her knees and gasped for air before she started to cry. War lifted the spell off of Buffy allowing her to move as they left. Buffy sat up the scrambled to Hope who was balled up in the corner still shaking. Buffy pulled Hope onto her lap, the scooted backward towards Kennedy who was sitting on the floor against the farthest wall.

Buffy reached her lifting her chin with a few fingers. Ken grabbed onto Buffy's hand and moved to sit up further still crying. "He's gone." Ken whispered, "We'll get him back, we'll get them both back. I swear we'll save that baby." Buffy swore holding Kennedy gaze. "You didn't feel her." Ken asked as she starred at Buffy perplexed. Buffy rose her bows confused. "Will she... Has the baby." Ken said as if she didn't believe what she was saying herself. "Somehow I'm ok, but I feel empty at the same time…. They have josh though Buffy. What the fuck? Fuck!" Ken cried collapsing back her arms and attempted to smother herself. Buffy didn't notice Hope had turned around to stare at Kennedy.

Hope leaned out of Buffy's arms. "Auntie... My cousin need us." Hope reassured her, Buffy smiled proudly whipping the few tears that stained her baby girls cheeks. "I don't think they can get done what they need because of what Willow did." Buffy claimed and Kennedy nodded. "I guess this means I'm back in the game." Kennedy announced sitting up further. Buffy could see she was already putting on a fierce mask. Buffy knew she needed rest before anything came to pass.

"Not jus yet. I need to check on the other girls. An you need some sleep. Dark circles, not cute so..." "Hell no Buffy I'm not sitting this shit out." Kennedy interrupted. Buffy gave Kennedy an alpha stare down that immediately made Kennedy back off. She wanted back in the game but Ken isn't in shape enough to get frisky with Buffy.

Buffy stood placing Hope on the Ned next to Sherrie. "Hope you think you can help look after Auntie Ken for Mommy?" Buffy asked and Hope nodded crawling back still she was laying on Sherrie's upper chest. Sherrie helped Buffy tuck Hope in the large bed. All while she an listened to the noises of the motel around her. Seeing everything was calmer in the room Buffy stepped outside to see the empty motel lot.

There was a scream, an Buffy took in the noises an put them together. They're fighting. "I'll be back." Buffy claimed as she closed the door and took off towards the noises Sherrie followed Buffy out of the room but went a different direction.

Out on the walk way she glanced in every direction and quickly found the source of the scuffle. Buffy moved with haste to the pool area. Rounding the last corner Buffy jumped the fence. She ran directly toward a girl who was on top of another swinging and pounding away. As soon as she made contact she threw her. Buffy thought this must have been what happened at the Villa. Buffy looked back at the girl left on the ground to see it was Sherrie. As Sherrie sat up gawking at Buffy. Buffy stood startled and surprised starring at a girl in a crouched stance about five feet away. The girl she once trained as a slayer was now the very thing she hunted. "Let's get outta here." someone yelled sounding helpless. Buffy watched as several of the girls scrambled and ran. As well as the one in front of her.

Buffy caught sight of a few of their faces to see they all had been turned. Who could only be Violet, Rona, Zoey, and Kara disappeared around the corner. "I don't understand it's daylight." Sherrie asked as she stood walked over to Buffy. "Neither do I but we'll figure it out c'mon" Buffy ordered as she ushered them out of the pool area.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Moments at a dinner down the street.<strong>

Faith helped Willow into a booth in the mom and pop Dinner they found a few blocks down from the motel. "I won't be able to do anything Wiccan for a while." Will mumbled as Faith slid into the other side of the booth. "Figured. Ya know I'm pretty sure what eva this shit is you'll figure it out. Just point me to the fight" Faith complimented. "An then again I don't know what having her on board will do to me either." Will claimed gazing down at her lap.

"Hello ladies is there anything I can get you?" A woman questioned. Faith gawked up then smiled at the woman. "oh yes I have some eggs over easy. Bacon and texas toast and orange juice please." Willow chirped. Faith pursed her brow. "Red I don't think we have time..." "of course we have time. I'll work my magic when we get there." Willow claimed through gritted teeth. "I'll have black coffee and a bacon egg with american cheeses sand-WITCH" Faith emphasized. The waitress jotted a few things down not noticing the joke then walked away. "but after this I have to go back." Faith claimed, Will nodded. "This is the last thing I wanted us to have to go through." Will claimed and sat back when the waitress returned add with their drinks. "I don't think today is going to get any worse. I feel Joshua is safe for now, that's the only reason why I'm eating." Faith quipped and took a sip of her coffee.

They must have drawn out eating for a while because shift change jus walked in. "Um ladies we gotta close up for an hour for clean up. If you could sit outside for about fifteen minutes we'll let you back in." The woman said, two more waitresses walked in followed by a chef. "Ey' cookie your favorite is here one of the other chefs yelled. A stalky short buzz cut male swirled around till they made eye contact. "Faith... Wow haven't seen you in a couple of days; how's your stomach?" Cookie asked and Faith shrugged, obviously knowing the cook. "It would have been better if ya cooked it but I'll survive." Faith boasted. The large man chuckled a little, "You got it Favorite but let me check with wifey first if you want me to work a night shift." he bellowed as he turned and walked back towards his kitchen.

**After Sunrise**

Both of the original Scoobs discussed the current situation. They decided for the good of the group Willow would leave also for safety of the baby. Faith would stay and help defuse the situation. "Where are you going to go?" Faith asked as she felt her pocket vibrate. "L.A. Because of Angel, he possibly the only one that could contain me an the baby if need be." Willow examined. Faith took out her phone and answered seeing Buffy's name having the pause the convo.

"Faith... Where are you?" Buffy sounded as if she was freaking out. "I'm at the dinner a few blocks down. What's going on B?" Faith asked feeling the sense of panic in the sound of her voice. Buffy's breathing hitched and she sniffled. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know where Dawn is and some of the girls have been turned into vampires. Joshua was kidnapped by the horsemen. Faith I don't know what to do." Buffy cried ranted and explained. Faith put her hand over the ear mouth piece at the bottom of the phone. Faith already knew of some of what was said. Willow starred at her brow raised. "Like I thought B is in deep doo-doo." Faith whispered. "Faith... Faith I need you." Buffy cried and now Faiths eyes are widened. Buffy hasn't said anything like that since... Well at least five years ago.

"Ok ok B, I'll be there in a bit. Hold tight." Faith tried to comfort Buffy. "Buffy listen ta me, Willow has to go to LA but I'm sure she'll call is as soon as she's safe." Faith determined staring at Will. "Ok" Buffy said meekly. "I'll see you in a bit B." Faith affirmed. Buffy mumbled something but hung up the phone.

Faith wasn't sure how to tell Will what was wrong. "Red... Um." "I know... But he's ok they aren't hurting him." Will claimed as she opened her eyes. "Here's Lexie's number call her as soon as ya make in ta L.A. You'll have fun hanging out with her. I think more so then Angel and Fred." Faith claimed trying to stretch a smile. "Get outta here." Will said taking the napkin Faith used to write the number down on. Faith stood walked over to Will kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Boys." Faith said as she strutted down the isle of the dinner to outside. Then took off running.

At the motel Hope sat on the bed with her back against the headboard hugging her knees to her chest. Buffy paced the empty space of the motel room floor. Sherrie sat at the table shuffling cards, and Kennedy was asleep. Buffy wanted to leave, she wanted to stop War and Pestilence. She didn't want to wait for anyone and wished she didn't have responsibilities like when she was a teen. Having to find Dawn and the other girls was among one of the things that she knew would forever hold her back just like before.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The door shook with each pound and buckled under the pressure. Everyone starred at it hesitating to open it. Sherrie sat on the far side of the window and moved the curtain so she could see outside. When she saw Faith standing outside she smiled and nodded.

Buffy rushed to the door opening it in one swift movement. Faith stood there with her fist up about to knock again. Buffy grabbed Faith's hand and yanked her inside. They both stood there about a foot away from each other.

Buffy shook a little, Faith saw and walked Buffy over to the bed sitting her down next to Hope. "Faith." Hope cried and crawled across the bed and into Faiths arm. Hope balled up in Faiths lap as Faith wrapped her arms around the child confused. Kennedy rolled over in the other bed to face everyone.

Hope clung to Faith with all she had as Faith tried to pull the child away a little. Faith's brow pursed and glared a hole into Buffy as to why Hope was so afraid. "What in the Hell did they do?" Faith questioned becoming slightly angry. "Hope let me look ya?" Faith demanded not waiting for a answer an tried pulled Hope away. Hopes sniffled as Faith searched over her upper torso. Faith was starting to feel how shaken everyone was. Its must have been bad, they're all slayers; execpt Hope. Even Hope is a pretty tough kid.

When she didn't find anything Faith moved to Hope's arms. There thick bruises on her biceps, Hope shied away from Faith a little. Faith could tell on first glance the bruises were in the shape of a hand.

Buffy came to out if her little trance seeing the bruises and instinctively moved towards her baby girl. "War and Pestilence came here for their baby." Buffy said reaching for hope. Only Hope clung to Faith, "Hope come here baby?" Buffy almost cried, Faith tried to hand Hope to Buffy. "The kids got a hellva grip." Faith claimed and Buffy sat up right. "Faith no." Hope cried and buried her face in Faith's chest. Faith gawked back down at Hope confused again. Taking a deep breath Faith stood off the bed.

"Sherrie, could ya do somethin bout these bruises?" Faith asked as she turned to Sherrie. The young slayer perked up then stood seemingly concerned for the little girl. Sherrie placed a hand over the girls bruise and healed them quickly. "Thank you." Hope said politely. "Gave her some happy juice too." Sherrie claimed smiling. Hope smiled back then fussed a little struggling with Faith. "Faith put me Down." Hope said sweetly. Faith did so starring at Buffy looking for a possible answer as to why the change in nick names but she didn't say it. This was going to turn out to be another one of Faiths hiding her emotions. In all it did hurt a little.

Hope walked over to the dresser and turned on the TV. Ken pulled herself up till she was sitting up. "How ya doin ova there?" Faith questioned Ken moving between the beds. "Been better, she's um already gone isn't she." Ken asked starting back at her hands fiddling with her fingers. "Yea pretty sure. It's best ya know." Faith reassured Ken. "As long as their safe. I'm sure we figure out how to kill these sick fucks without her." Ken claimed, everyone starred at Ken as she twisted a piece of her belt to the point of ripping it in half.

"I'm goin ta check da motel out first. I think ya all been through enough for one night." Faith ordered standing as Kennedy turned to get off the bed. Ken went to stand but Faith pushed her back onto the bed and she fell flat on her back. "I don't think so." Faith said stepping out from between the beds. "Ima go check it out. I won't be long swear it." Faith claimed as she moved toward the door. "Hurry up and here." Buffy ordered tossing her one of her stakes Faith caught it. "Ya sure ya want me to take pointy. I might scuff em'" Faith teased twirling it between her fingers, Buffy shook her head. "Pointy is in the bag. That's bob." Buffy motioned to the bag on the table giving Faith a strange grimace. "Let me guess the black sheep of the family." Faith claimed as she walked out the door and walked a few door down.

Sherrie rushed to the door behind Faith. Faith heard her and whipped around a few doors down. "Stay here!" Faith whispered sternly. "Yea, yea... What'ev they did something. Something isn't right." Sherrie claimed, "ok stay here I'll be back." Faith asserted chuckling before walking off. Sherrie went back into the room.

Faith wandered the motel stalking close to the rooms to listen for voices or noises. It must have been at least ten minutes an she's been up an down the motel walkways. Not hearing anything Faith decided to head to the front office and look for some kind of master key.

Making it to the office the first thing Faith noticed was the door being wide open. Pushing it open and entering slowly Faith let her senses reach out into the small space. "Hello" she called out when she didn't hear anything and nothing moved. Faith moved around the desk to the other cracked door behind it. It was dark so she reached and felt along the wall for a switch. There was a stale odor about the bedroom. Smelt like rusted iron and Faith knew the smell well; blood. Searching the floor Faith saw a red puddle just on the other side of the bed. Taking another step she saw a still hand and backed out of the room.

Taking out her phone she dialed Angel's private line walking out of the office. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"This is Angel." Angel answered. "Yo Angel it's Faith." she greeted wandering out into the main room. "This is interesting, How you been?" Angel claimed and Faith chuckled. "Five by Five. Ya know I make do. But I got a bit of a situation on my hands. Do ya still got a clean up crew here?" Faith asked. "Yes, Fred still at the Villa she's getting close to a few solutions." Angel claimed. "Good I'm sure we'll need those soon. Um but I have a body here and there's a lot goin on in the motel. I jus need the body gone and a night or so to sort this all out before the authorities catch wind, ya feel me." Faith ordered. "I'll get on it. Sure you don't need a extra set of hands." Angel offered eagerly. "I'm pretty sure I got this angel. Thanks again." Faith exclaimed. "Anytime Faith." Angel said and hung up. With some new determination Faith grabbed the bright red key assuming it was the master key and took off out of the main office.

Turning a corner Faith wasn't paying attention as she texted Lexie about Willow coming to L.A. and bumped into Dawn. "Woah you scared the shit outta me." Dawn yelled taking steps backward. "What's the rush?" Faith asked as she pulled dawn to the wall. "I gotta find Buffy. The girls said she was a Vamp were all looking but I don't believe it; I gotta find her." Dawn explained Faith shook her head. "No she is not… I was jus with her she's fine." Faith claimed confused as to what dawn was yapping about at first.

"Where is she? I was jus hanging out and there was this smoke and we fell asleep. When we woke up... I jus want to know what happened to everyone." dawn stated, "She's safe, take me to the other girls first." Faith ordered but quickly grabbed on to Dawn arms when she heard the sounds of fighting.

"Wait a sec." Faith said pulling Dawn behind her and started off hastily towards the noise. They sounded violent as Faith drew closer she noticed the panic and fear in the air more so then anger and everything else. As Faith rounded the corner of the walk way and peered up to see Buffy in a tango with several of the other girls. Irritated Faith moved closer to see Buffy was winning only the girls kept coming back at her with a ferocity Faith had seen on only a few of the patrols. Faith quickly realized this wasn't training; they all had stakes out for one thing. Faith took a mad dash at Buffy as she went to bring down her Pointy on Violet's chest.

"DON'T" Faith screamed as she took Buffy out by the legs. The rest of the girls scrambled off away from them. "What are you doing?" Buffy struggled, "I told you all to stay in the room!" Faith said shaking Buffy as she helped her stand. "I can't sit." Buffy said as she went to walk away. "What you didn't think I could handle this on my own?" Faith asked as she paced behind her a few steps. "No, They turned them. They're all Vampires." Buffy stated with a conviction of being able to convince her otherwise. Faith sat back, Buffy spotted dawn standing by a far wall.

"No dawnie" Buffy whispered and took off running. It all clicked and Faith came too certain realizations. "DAWN RUN" Faith screamed and lunged to tackled Buffy. Out of the corner of her eye Faith saw Dawn get away as she wrestled Buffy to the ground. Buffy swung once before she realized who she was swinging at and stopped. "Why you do that?" Buffy asked and Faith Gawked at Buffy confused. Faith grabbed her arm, when she turned away again. "Stop stopping people. They got her too, I won't let her be a monster." Buffy cried as she tried to yank away from Faith's grasp on her wrist. "She's Not a Vampire. You stop!" Faith ordered Buffy stopped and Gawked up at Faith seeing something was obviously wrong with her. "Come on I'm taking you back." Faith stated forcing Buffy to follow. "FAITH" Buffy cried fighting but not putting a full effort into it. "Faith I can't jus sit there." Buffy said. "Whatever ya goin to. At least until I figure out what's going on." Faith demanded as she pulled Buffy back to the room.

Once she got Buffy back she turned to the rest of the girls. None of it made sense, so she figured it was magic. That they were all under some kind of spell. Its daylight for goodness sakes. Faith went to leave again but stopped thinking about the situation.

Shrugging and sighing Faith turned and walked back into the room she couldn't figure this out on her own. Faith would never admit it but she actually needed Buffy's help. Buffy stood next to the window watching outside world. Kennedy sat on the bed along with Hope and Sherrie watching Buffy nervously. "Is it true are they…Did they?" Sherrie asked as she sat up. "No…its not. Think about it, sunlight? Vamps can't go out in sunlight they get a wicked tan line." Faith claimed walking towards a agitated Buffy. "Its gotta be a new breed. There was an eclipse." Buffy rambled taking steps away from Faith. "Yea right now your not making any sense. Look I'm …sss sorry for screamin at ya. I'm gonna go find this War fella an see what I can do." Faith claimed and apologized as if it pained her to do so.

"Be safe." Buffy ordered then gawked back at Hope. Faith did the same, "Yea I will, jus gotta follow the sirens I guess." Faith mumbled as she turned and left again. Buffy wanted a hug, she pouted as she turned back to the girls and walked over to the bed. She reached out to Hope, reluctant at first because of what happened earlier. Hope thinks that Buffy can't stop then strange men that was here. She then decided the situation was enough to scare her and want mommy so she crawled across the bed and into Buffy's arms. Buffy sighed in relief and kissed the top of Hopes head. "We'll get them all back." Buffy claimed glancing up at Kennedy and Sherrie.

Meanwhile on the streets of the Cleveland nothing stirred louder then a cricket. It was the middle of the day so of course it was quite. Faith knew she had to pull her recourses to find War. Taking out her phone as she walked down the street she dialed Fred.

"Hi, Faith." Fred chirped as she picked up the line. "Hey Fred, so found out the coven is also working with War as well as Pestilence. Have you found out what kills them?" Faith asked, "uh hmm" Fred said as Faith heard typing over the phone. "Well." Faith questioned impatiently. " Hold on sec ok" Fred ordered and Faith leaned against a wall impatiently tapping her foot. "Ok here it is…It says only the Flames of hell its self can reclaim the four children after the Apocalypse. It also say's that when this is done the world will plunge into a darkness to serve that the end is near." Fred read, Faith patiently waited for her to continue. "I know there's some texts that are missing and I'm not at the office to locate them. We're not in darkness here an we epically would know if that was pass." Fred determined. " Ok so that's it, how do you get the flames of hell?" Faith questioned. "Ehh there's several ways. Don't think either of them will be easy." Fred said, "Fred lets hear it, I'll do about anything right now…Fr" "Getting the flames of hell would most likely kill you. You need either a Fire starter or a Vengeance demon." Fred explained. "Great the only Vengeance demon I know is dead. What about a…. Firestarter, How do I find one of those. I'm running out of time these girls have turned on each other because of War the others could attack at any minute they don't know whats going on. I think I have to jus stop him to stop them" Faith claimed, Fred sighed.

"A Firestarter would kill you too, their all inherently evil. Don't go looking for one Faith please." Fred stated, "Ok whatever but I gotta find War and stop him. Ya got a way to track em." Faith said determined to save what's left of Buff's army. "No, try Willow and be safe." "why does everyone keep saying that have a little Faith. I guess I'll try Red, even though she jus left." Faith suggested then trailed off mumbling. Fred chuckled ,"Very funny. Come see me tomorrow. I'll have the houses back to you girls. I'm in the process of having them cloaked." Fred explained. "Yum Can't wait. I'm tired of the smelly motel anyways." Faith said as she hung up the phone.

Walking a little further down the street Faith Came to a star bucks. Sitting in one of the empty chairs Faith then dialed Willow. It had only been a few hours but she's pretty sure she's either on the way or already there.

"Red, hey you there?" Faith questioned as the line clicked over. "Yea Faith what's going on did you find Josh. He seems ok, the girls? Ken?" Willow babbled, "No Joshua is still missing. The Girls are in a bit of a hallucination. Um… I need to track War. Fred figured you could sense somethin for me would ya." Faith tried to explained, Willow thought. "I do feel a certain pull. I'm pretty sure it's the motel too because I felt that when we left. Recently there was another a second I think what you need as where the next build up of supernatural energy." Willow exclaimed. Faith had to Zone out not used to the technical jargon. "Yea something like that." Faith answered. "ok hold here's a gas station, I'll find a map and give you a street." Willow claimed. Faith listened as she walked in side hearing a door bell. Wondering Where she was Faith perked up, "Where are ya Red?" Faith asked as willow picked up a map.

"About halfway there. I was a little tired so I'm taking a break. This teleporting without a sense of where is harder then it looks especially on a low battery." Willow claimed making Faith chuckle a little. There was another moments pause, "Ok here, check out the warehouse district downtown. I think by tonight you might find some action there the way its building." Willow explained, Faith smiled pleased as a woman walked up to her table.

"K, thanks Red. Have you been able to get a hold of Lexie." Faith asked. "No but I've called and left messages. I'm not there yet, but I figured she was jus busy." Will claimed. "Yea, she works with the kids member. Call angel if you can't find Lexie ok." Faith suggested. "Right later Faith" "bye".

"Is there anything I can get you." The woman asked as Faith placed her Phone on the table in front of her. "Yea a Moca Latte." Faith answered glancing at her name tag and sitting back sizing her up. "And what size?" she continued to question. "How bout you surprise me and give me you number too?" Faith asked flirting and the girl pursed her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Faith watched as she walked away. All this action a little distraction was well needed. When her phone vibrated Faith woke up and was brought back to reality. Its was a text from Lexie.

**The message read**. : Srry bn stuck wrk. Willow is the red head right? Neways Ill give her a call. Thnkz laterz.

Faith shook her head and glanced up to see the waitress walking back in her direction holding up a tray with a cup of Jo Faith ordered. "Four-fifty" she said as she took the cup down from the tray but didn't set it on the table. The girl put the tray under her arm and took out a sharpie. As she wrote on the cup Faith sat back putting one leg over the other.

Once the girl was done she sat down in the seat across the table. Faith could tell she was super fem, she wasn't sure if she was bi, gay or straight but Faith figured she would know how to party being a local. "Thanks" Faith purred giving her a noticeable once over. Not seeing anything else coming from this at first the girl went to stand and get back to work. Timing this, Faith sat forward slowly then grabbed her wrist as she went to stand. "YA gonna even let me ask?" Faith said coaxing her back to her seat. "Ya didn't say anything!" the girl said teasing Faith using her accent. People do that a lot so it annoyed her a little but she already had the girls number and she wasn't about to stop there.

"Well I got to handle a little business tonight, but I need to cut lose. I ain't lookin for a date but I do need a crime buddy." Faith suggested. The girl looked down at her hand and raised her eyebrow, Faith let go of her wrist. "The girls in the back said I should say yes if you asked. Jazzy left me a wreck and they think you look like fun. Oh and this ain't right the names Lily." She claimed. "Faith" Faith answered. "Well your better off then me. I'm here visiting my baby's mama…. and after dinner tomorrow I'm going to escape." Faith claimed quickly recoving a almost slip up. "Baby's mama? You two still together, trying a long distance thing." Lily pried a little. Faith sat back because she wasn't sure how to answer the question. She only just found out hope was her. She knew Hope was hers too but there was no Faith and Buffy.

"No, I'm jus visiting and lookin to have a little fun, dats all" Faith claimed as she sat up straighter. "Yea jus give me a call. I'll answer." Lily stated as she stood and to walk away. "Ill do that." Faith muttered watching Lily as she walked away then smelled the mocha filled cup. Faith glanced at the writing on the cup to see Lily's name written somewhat fancy and number. Not exactly her first choice from Cleveland but if anything she could help her take her mind off of B and Hope.

Feeling accomplished, Faith picked up her phone and texted Lexie again before drinking a little of the latte and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that night in the warehouse district.<strong>

Walking down the empty streets Faith headed for the address Willow described. Faith hadn't been back to the motel; she just went and killed time at a small local hole in the wall bar. She even hustled a guy out of twenty buck in a game of pool. She surprised herself noticing that her pool shark skills hadn't left her. Its more like riding a bike.

As Faith walked she realized the small buzz she had going on from the shots of Jack was already working its way out of her system due to good ole slayer healing. As she paced down the sidewalk there was a loud noise of a crowd coming from a alley ahead. Figuring thats where the coven was doing some kind of ritual. So War would be close.

Faith turned down the alley and walked to the other side, it all opened to a open lot between buildings. What she saw confused her at first. Faith could feel the tensions and the high level energy of the magic jus like the motel but who she saw was Human. She ony felt one possible demon.

There was loud music an two definite separate groups facing off against each other. First thing that came to mind was two rival gangs. Not wanting to get shot again Faith stayed clear and watched two groups.

No one moved for a while so Faith scanned the area surrounding searching for the demon she might have sensed. She saw a man in a black suit and Tie standing off to the side just observing. Knowing he might possibly be the cause of all this she moved alongside several walls with ninja like stealth till she came to a door in the same building he was standing by.

Faith was able move inside without being noticed.

Cold calculating where he's standing at she guessed at a door on the other side of the large empty warehouse. He was standing just outside the door a few feet away. Faith stepped out into the New alley slamming the door behind her. The man stood upright and turned to face Faith undisturbed by her interruption. "I don't time for this little girl run along." He scoffed as turned his back to her unaffected by a slayers presence. Agitated Faith stepped up to him, "Ya gonna make time for me." Faith demanded. She forcibly turned him around and he swung as soon as he was facing her. Faith let go and ducked. War stood upright and snapped his fingers. Behind him the crowd of people broke out into an all out brawl.

Faith knew there wasn't anything she could do about the people but figured she could beat down War enough to get information out of him since he can't be killed. Being distracted War swung into Faith stomach catching her off guard. "This is futile." War struggled to say as he swung again she ducked this time and landed a punch of her own in turn throwing him off balance for a second. Seizing the opportunity Faith round housed only to have her foot caught in mid air. Holding her leg out effortlessly he punched her putting her on her ass. Faith grabbed her possibly now broken jaw and it was jus the moment he needed to grab her by the neck.

Picking Faith up he slammed her against the wall behind her holding her there by a hand. Slowly her lifted her enough so her feet was touching the ground. Faith could barely breathe as she struggled against him. "I'm guessing you didn't get the message. Your girls were told to stay out of this…" " I… guess… I jus…wanted the beating" Faith claimed as she pulled and clawed at his fingers. He slammed her head against the wall again hard enough to stop her struggle.

Faith blacked out for a second going limp in his grasp. When she opened her eyes again she actually looked at him. His eyes were strained, grayed even for a demon he looked tired and worn out. What wasn't grey was a strange color like green from pinks and reds. Scanning over him a little further as he snarled.

Faith then spotted this growth coming out of his neck. It looking disgusting and alive like a leach but if it ment getting down Faith was all for it. Distracting him again by trying to use one hand to possibly get away as he reacted she reached up with the other and grabbed onto the softball sized glob.

It felt like a muscle to Faith. Squeezing it as hard as Faith could she also then pulled. It squealed and he squinted as if he was in pain. The thing squirmed and squished in her hand as she pulled. Small veins were latched onto his skin and spewed small amounts of this black goup. The Veins snapped as easily as old rubber bands. War screamed loosening his grasp a little, "AHHHHHHH" Faith yanked the thing off the side of his neck and he let go of her. Still holding it in her hand she dropped it and stepped on it till it stopped squirming and screeching. War was keeled over with his hands on his knees breathing hard.

Faith stood there with the dead blob next to with a horseman in front of her wondering if this was it. The real demon won't be so bored with her would probably kill her she thought. "Thanks." he said simply as he stood upright and fixed his tux coat. "These stains are going to be a bitch to get out." he continued. "Ok so wasn't expecting this. " Faith claimed. "Your welcome." Faith almost questioned. "Yea yea, I can't believe I fell for that shit." War claimed taking steps in her direction. Getting a good look at him without the life sucking blob on his neck, for a demon he was handsome and well dressed. "So the coven did this to you?" Faith questioned, "Coven? Yea I guess you could say that. But Its not the right time. The stars aren't aliened, all they want is souls to raise some sick fuck. So they're using me and my brothers, good luck I owe you one." War claimed as he turned to walk down the alley and get away. "HEY WAIT." Faith called out to him and he stopped and slowly turned.

"Ya know jus so I don't have to call on ya again. I want that 'ya owe me one' now." Faith continued and he turned back to her slowly motioning for her to continue. "Joshua and the motel." Faith said simply. "The boy… you know that's a trap right." He explained. "yea whatever I don't care. I'm not scared of a trap. Where is he?" Faith demanded, War walked up to Faith and touched the side of her head.

A vision of where Josh was being held flashed in her minds eye. Then it all started to back out of a raggedy old house to a street. Once she caught sight of a sign she backed away from War. "And the motel?" Faith asked now out of breath herself. War turned to walked away again. Further down the alley Faith noticed a old 1960's red mustang. War walked up to the old car and got in. "I got business in Africa anyway. Its DONE" he said and he and the car was gone. Standing there Faith took a deep breath, she looked out off the alley to see cops in the lot where the people were fighting. I guess they had the place staked out or something. Maybe War was feeling some compassion and tipped them off him self. Whoever it was Faith was Glad there wasn't countless lives lost to this thing and the tables turned. Faith picked up the blob and left the warehouse district to go back to the motel.

Back at the motel Faith came back to see the after math of a fight between Buffy and the girls. In the motel room Sherrie worked on the girls who had some serious injuries. Faith brought Buffy up to speed, because Kennedy was in earshot she was became agitated by the situation itself losing her cool and ready to get her son back.

"You can't keep me here. HE needs me." Ken asserted as she stepped up to Faith standing on her toes partially. "No…Not until " "We don't have time Faith and I'm not thinking hastily, you weren't here." Buffy claimed backing up Kennedy and not backing down. "B it's a bad idea, we should wait." Faith tried to reason with them. "Its all lined up, my baby is safe and out of the picture. I may not be a hundred percent but I know I can do some damage, LETS GO." Kennedy tried to assert attempting to move Faith but Faith wouldn't budge. "Faith, we gotta go." Buffy claimed grabbing her jacket and walking over to Hope. Faith gawked at her surprised she would plunge into something as dangerous as this. Faith figured it was that bad.

"Violet, Kara, Kennedy and Faith, we should get moving." Buffy ordered calmly then kissed Hope on the top of her head. "Buff what about me." Sherrie asked standing. "No this must have took a lot out of you, stay with Hope and Dawn. That and I'm sure Zoey could use another boost healing in a little bit." Buffy commanded Sherrie glancing over at Zoey who laid on the other bed still unconscious. Buffy threw Zoey out of a second story window during the fight. "lets go." Buffy said leaving. "UGHH" Faith complained as she followed twirling her knife in her fingers.

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the address Faith described to them. Kennedy gawked up and out of the window at the raggedy old house. "I'm coming baby boy." Kennedy whispered, getting out .

All standing outside the house "C'mon" Kennedy led them as the approached the stairs. Faith didn't say anything even though she definitely wanted too. "Where is he again?" Buffy questioned as she took steps ahead of everyone. "In the basement." Faith reluctantly reminded her. "Ok, Kennedy you and Faith come with me. Violet Kara you two go around the back and make sure they don't get away. They're only witches so do what damage you can to disable them before they can cast a spell. They are the hit an run type so don't be afraid to throw the first punch." Buffy speeched then she took steps up the porch stairwell. Kara and Violet did as they were told pacing towards the back of the house together.

Opening the old front door it creaked and something dropped. Faith turned to see a rope not thinking anything of it Kennedy pushed past the two original slayers ignoring her training venturing off into the house. "Ken" Buffy called out to her, Faith only shook her head and followed keeping her head on a swivel.

They all walked into the kitchen one behind another. There wasn't anything but a table covered in herbs and mixing bowls filled with odd smelling crap. Kennedy only recognized some of the items as she approached the table from what she's seen Will use. "Do you know what its used for?" Buffy asked as Kennedy picked a root up to examine it further. "This is bane root but its used for any number of things." Kennedy claimed knowing of the subject and moved on to something else. Buffy opened a door seeing it was a old dusty pantry filled with jars of god knows what. Buffy thinks she saw eyeballs and shut the door quickly. "gross" Buffy mumbled. See what Buffy did, Faith got the same idea and moved to the second door on the other side of the room. Opening it there was a stairwell. "Yo Ken." Faith called out and Kennedy whipped around dropping the bowl in her hand and taking off running down into the basement. "ey" Faith yelled running after her.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Faith grabbed on to Kennedy just before she hit the ground floor. "JOJO" Ken cried as she spotted her son sitting in the middle of a flaming pentagram. Faith gazed back up at Buffy, slowly letting Kennedy go after what she saw. "I didn't smell that when we walked in B." "Nato Rasheene For-ka-dio trem-nam dio" Someone chanted standing in a far off corner. The girls didn't notice him because of the abrupt entrance. Reacting to the sound Buffy through a Knife into some unsuspecting mans chest. "Mommy" Josh cried once he saw the portal behind him. Josh reached for Kennedy first crying.

The man in the corner fell to his knees obviously dead. Before the slayers and behind Joshua a dog house sized smoldering edged portal opened up out of thin air. Wind filled the small basement blowing everywhere; peering into the tear in the fabric of our dimension you could see a reddened electrified sky. "JOSHUA" Kennedy's scream pierced every ear in the room but it was too late. Joshua had been sucked in just as Ken dove for the open portal. Faith turned in time to knock her out of the way. The portal closed behind him at the same time there was a brief blinding flash and lighting came from it hit Faith as she landed on the concrete flooring she laid unconscious in the middle of the pentagram.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell I'm taking a little bit of everything from alot of different sources. Things are changeable so if something bothers you that much let me know. that and you made it this far tell me what you think, I might update quicker. I take criticism well. So review review review, and thanks for reading. hope you enjoy whats next.<strong>


	8. A lot of expressing and A lot of tension

**Sorry it took so long for the update hope you enjoy this next chapter. muah -Shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Motel moments after<strong>

As Kennedy got out of the truck her phone rang again. Ignoring the persistent ring tone Ken trekked towards her motel room, Faith went to go after her but was stopped by Buffy grabbing Faith's good arm. Faith starred at Kens back; "B, I don't think she should be alone." Faith pointed out as she watched Kennedy turn the corner away from the group. "Jus give her a minute." Buffy ordered as she turned an started to walk in the other direction. Faith stood there staring longingly in the direction that she last saw Ken. "C'mon" Buffy half shouted puling Faith away from the spot she was glued to.

"B...you saw that thing right. I wasn't dreamin." Faith tried to say as Buffy dragged her along. "Yea... I jus want my baby." Buffy claimed letting go of Faith's hand as she approached her own room door. Buffy anxiously took out the key an opened the door.

"Right an if it had been Hope. You would be trippin on all of us tryin to find a way to get her back any way ya could. Ken needs help…." Faith determined as Buffy glanced up at Faith but didn't reply. Buffy opened the door, "Mmmmoooommmmmyyyy!" Hope screamed as she leaped off the bed took one step on the ground before she jumped up into Buffy's arms. Buffy dropped the bag in her hand then planted her back against the wall as she caught Hope in mid air. "Hey Faith." Hope greeted peering over Buffy's shoulder getting situated.

"Hey kid, ya been a good girl?" Faith asked as she walked into the room just past them. "Yea I helped packed." Hope claimed looking for Buffy's approval in her deed. "Yea, by unpacking most of it first." Sherrie announced walking out of the bathroom with a towel drying her hair. Sherrie's eyes widened as she saw their condition. Which was the equivalent of a nuke going off. "Holy Crap! What happened?" Sherri asked; quickly walking up to Faith. Not ajusting quick enough Faith went to dodge what looked like a blur to her an fell over the AC unit. Sherrie caught Faith standing her upright again.

"Ya almost got knock'd out chica." Faith complained taking a step away from Sherrie. "Do we look that bad?" Buffy questioned raising her voice at the end. "Mount St. Hellen got nothin on you two. An Hope get back in the bath tub moms don't realize how dusty she is." Sherrie ordered. Hope frowned up protesting the demand; Faith examined her watch as it clicked seeing how late it was and Hope is wide awake, " Shouldn't she be in bed?" Faith questioned sternly. "She was or normally is... Sometimes she wakes up around the time I come home." Buffy explained to Faith as she crossed the room setting Hope on the floor.

Sherrie closed the distance between her an Faith taking a closer look at her seared shoulder. Edges of her jacket had melted into skin thanks to slayer healing it was healing around it. "Ooo that's going to take a little work." Sherrie described. Faith swatted at Sherrie finger as they grazed across some sore skin. "Watch it." Sherrie ordered playfully, and Faith jus hissed.

Buffy eventually followed Hope into the bathroom and they both took a bath together. Zoey slept through the rest of the night soundly, while Sherrie worked on Faith. The next morning they all woke up and went to the houses.

Pulling up Fred stood from the front step and walked towards them down the sidewalk as they walked up. Buffy being the first to be seen; Fred tossed her a bran new set of house keys. "There was some furniture that needed to be replaced. They pretty much cleaned and did a hell of a lot more then I thought. Maybe I should throw a demon rally at my place next year." Fred blabbed on as she approached them. Hope strolled up to Buffy interlacing her hand with her moms. "and you must be Hope... There's a surprise in the backyard for you but I'm pretty sure everyone will use it." Fred claimed and Hope lit up with excitement. Buffy glanced down but frowned a little.

"Let's all go inside first. Then we can go out an see the surprise later together." Buffy stated as if she was never a five year old. Hope's mouth dropped, after getting a side glare from Buffy she stopped squirming an jus stood there. Faith helped Sherrie get out most of the bags and didn't notice Hope's reaction till she got to the side walk. "Got any extra keys?" Faith asked Fred as she couldn't take her eyes off Hope. "Yep their in the kitchen the doors open." Fred claimed as she turned and walked back towards the house.

"What's up kiddo?" Faith asked concerned. "I gots a present in the back yard. But I should wait for everyone." Hope explained but Faith could see it was a torn statement. Faith could only think about all the times when she was told to wait when she didn't have to. Faith set the heavy bag down and knelt closer to Hope's ear.

"Go ahead, I'll cover for ya." Faith whispered then returned upright peering over her shoulder. Hope took off, Buffy stepped to the side of the truck jus in time to see Hope open the back gate. "HOPE!" Buffy yelled, Hope stopped as she went to enter and starred back. "Hope I thought I..." "she's Five years old B." Faith interrupted as she started her way up the side walk. Buffy huffed and trekked along behind her, Dawn and Sherrie gave each other a side glance in annoyance. Zoey followed them with her own bags.

"Right an how else am I supposed to teach her patience Faith. I know you wouldn't." Buffy muttered, "oh really...you might have me on the patience thing." Faith claimed. "an stubborn." Buffy added. "you can be jus as bad.. and you coddle her..." Faith said as she dropped Buffy's biggest bag and turned for the back door. "I do not…" Buffy kinda of yelled but Faith was already halfway through the living room. Buffy grunted watching as Faith joined Hope in the back yard. "Come on Buffy." Dawn ordered as she wrapped her arms around Buffys upper shoulders pushing her towards the back door. "I don't coddle her…" Buffy mumbled as she struggled little annoyed with having to go outside.

As they got closer Buffy immediately thought they added an extra wing to the back of the house. Looking just outside the door you couldn't see much because it was shaded. Opening the back door the first thing you could hear was running water and a splash of a lot of water. The surprise was a an indoor pool. An Entirely glassed in pool, tinted all the way around but for a few tile at the top that looked like solar heating panels. "You've gone green." Fred shouted surprising them, Buffy and dawn jumped but still gawked on at the new addition to the house. "Thanks" Buffy gasped as she watched Faith play with Hope in the water. Tossing her in the air high enough for her to make a loud enough splash like Buffy heard moments ago.

"And adding onto your room as a balcony with some new patio apparel." Fred claimed taking Buffyout of her daze. "This is awesome." Dawn said as she stripped down to her bra an undies like Faith and got into the pool. Once the other two slayers saw the pool from the living room everyone was outback, stripped and ready to party in the new pool. It made for a nice home vacation to the norm of being a slayer.

As Buffy and Fred watched their friends and loved ones play Buffy's phone rang. Buffy peered down at phone to see Xander's number. This day couldn't get any better besides the little things hopefully it's good news.

"Xander Harris what took you so long, I think I've been going through withdraws without you here." Buffy greeted as she answered her phone. "Hey Buff, I jus wanted to check in because I ran into Kennedy at Frisco airport on my way home from a job." Xander claimed, "no way.. wow... Did she say where she was goin?" Buffy said and turned to go back into the house. "Yea LA, oh wait she didn't say... Ken's gone a-wall…." Xander stuttered and stopped thinking for a moment. "Buff I got a site in LA I check into regularly. You girls could use the time off. I'll check in on her." Xander offered. Buffy sighed, "Thanks... Your the bestest." Buffy boasted, "I know you love me. Text me sometime. Keep me updated like a news feed." Xander ordered as he started to chuckle. "I will and I do love you." Buffy said as she turned to walk back outside to her new pool deck.

"Love you too buff. Hang in there." Xander said than hung up the phone. Buffy walked over to Fred who was sitting at a table a little off to the side in full view of everything new. "So I'm guessing this goes on the tab as well." Buffy asked as she sat down. "If this will get you to relax a little. Angel is all for it, no tab needed." Fred claimed as she leaned forward placing her arms on the table. The biggest children in the city continued to play in the pool without a care in the world. As if there was no impending doom.

"Relaxing is a myth... There almost never time to..." "This ones on us. We've dealt with Kortoth before. There's certain things Angel wants to personally make sure happens... We got a beat on the coven your after now too, thanks to that portal. I don't think anything could have gone though it was so small?" Fred dabbled fishing. "uh yea... Kennedy's son Joshua." Buffy stated and as soon as she did Fred eyes widened realizing and picked up her phone dialing a number.

"No No Angel listen... It's not for that an yes they love it." Fred jumped around an explanation for a minute. "We thought it was jus a small tear not big enough for anything to pass through, well ... No all the slayers are fine. Its Joshua... He's alone Angel." Fred claimed. There was a long pause from Fred because she was listening and Buffy could tell Angel was dishing out orders. "Ok I'll see you tonight." Fred said and hung up the phone. "I was totally going to stay an tan with you too Buffy." Fred complained, "Would have been fun" Buffy commented. "Yea but I really want to get on this. I'm sure Willow will have a few pointers already ready for me." Fred claimed as she stood; Buffy stood with.

Fred extended her hand, "Don't be a stranger." Fred offered smiling as she shook Buffy's hand then left. Hope got out of the pool and ran up to Fred right before she was able to make it inside. "UUGGHH" Fred yelled as the very wet little girl wrapped her arms around her torso. Buffy burst out laughing. "BYE!" Hope yelled at Fred as she let go and dashed back to the pool jumping into the middle of a splash fight. Frustrated a little Fred left, even though Buffy found it funny she had the lingering feeling of one of her own not being here. Almost like when someone dies, it's a lost and confusing feeling or emotion. Buffy didn't want to mope in front of everyone so she made her way inside and settled into the kitchen with some lunch.

Eventually pruned and shivering The wet bunch of slayers made their way inside. Hope walked up to Buffy who was sitting on the couch. First off Hope noticed the red and black binder that had all of her other slayer contacts. Hope knew that ment Mommy was probably leaving again soon. Knowing she would get scolded if she said anything Hope turned and left leaving her mother to her work.

Buffy glanced up, "Go jump in the bath I'll be up later to wash your hair." Buffy told Hope, "I'll do it B, you look involved." Faith offered standing in the halls arch shivering holding her jeans but only warring a half dry t-shirt. Hope scurried past Faith, "ok." Buffy said as she went back to her contacts. Faith took a few steps towards Buffy into the living room.

"Hey uh B... Ya know I've been here a hot min. An it's been wicked..." Faith started, Buffy looked up hoping Faith isn't wanting to go to LA. It seems to be the hot spot with everyone. "B, I think I might need to get an ID for Cleveland, Ohio. I also want to have my bike shipped up here too." Faith started Buffy lit up, an jus then Buffy looked exactly like Hope. This was a big first step for Faith and Buffy was ecstatic she didn't say anything to make Faith want to stay. Faith smiled, " All this is cuz I was thinkin since I hadn't had a real Thanksgivin since...uh I don't know when." Faith expresses and let out a deep breath as of she had been holding it the entire time.

"I think that's a great Idea, I'm not to sure about the bike though." Buffy claimed trying not to seem affected by the added planning. "Com on B. They won't let me get a drivers license, so I ride bikes. There's already FBI here to check up on me. That's who you met at the motel. He's here to make sure I follow rules." Faith explained. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Buffy questioned. "There was a reason... But I figured I should start comin clean. It's the only way we really get along member." Faith confided as she took steps backward and headed down the hall to go up stairs. Buffy felt this lingering feeling start to build at the pit of her stomach.

**Later that afternoon**

Faith sat on the bed in her room cleaning one of her smaller guns a nine mill to be exact. Buffy stood at the door, "Really wish you wouldn't do that here." Buffy claimed, she doesn't haven't a thing against guns she was jus thinking of Hope. Faith saw that too, as Buffy instinctively placed a hand over her stomach. "Ok B... Hope is never getting out of that pool." Faith stated still cleaning without a hitch in her movements. "You would think someone who's been shot by one wouldn't be so friendsky with it. Please Faith." Buffy commented as she took a few steps into Faiths new room "the guest room." Faith stopped cleaning the gun she sat the for a second then began to wipe off her hands.

"That's it." Buffy said as she walked over to the bed and sat in front of Faith. "Yea but..." Buffy stammered, "If I'm goin to live here I guess I gotta follow some rules." Faith smirked as she started to put things back together to put away. Faith wasn't paying attention but Buffy's excitement grew by the second. Pressure in her stomach was getting to be to much, all butterflies aside Buffy liked it.

Seeming to explode with emotion mainly excitement Buffy grabbed Faith pulling her closer to kiss her. I guess in that second time stopped, an there was this awkward moment where neither of the two was sure on who should make the next move. Both slayers bodies tensed reacting. Buffy thought to use tongue because that's what an aggressive Faith would do but at this moment she honestly felt she wasn't kissing the same Faith she remembered from before. There was something more or at least that's what Buffy thought.

Sitting apart the two starred into each others eyes as if they could touch a soul behind them. Speechless is one word I can think of. Seeing Faiths blank reaction Buffy backed away and off of the bed thinking she was wrong fir the kiss. "I um... Should go check on Hope." Buffy said as she searched for a an excuse to leave. Faith saw the panic that Buffy surprised herself.

"Wait B." Faith mumbled softly, grabbing Buffy's wrist before she could stand. Pulling Buffy back to the bed before she could protest; their lips locked into something serious. They entwined into each other losing time itself. An well you know what comes next. As Faith's hand trailed down Buffy's side B melted, remembering hot spots she'd long since forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>In LA early that evening<strong>

Kennedy knocked on the door to the condo of who she considered a stranger. Willow led Kennedy right to Lexie's condo in LA. The door flung open and Willow reached out and grabbed Kennedy pulling her into a tight embrace just inside the threshold. "Wow didn't think it would work that quickly." Willow said as she tried to catch her breath. "Missed you... All two days." Ken said smiling. They both turned and walked inside closing the door.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. It's intense isn't it." Ken noted placing a hand over Will's stomach. "Yea... I'm still not sure about her. I can start to feel her move. She been up an down all day because of me. She can sense somethin's wrong. I can sense a lot of what she feels. I had no idea baby" Will explained. "You'll figure it out. I'll be here to keep you grounded." Ken boasted as they walked down the hall to the living room.

Entering the living room they saw Lexie pace though open spaces cursing at the wind and searching for something.

"I swear my new heels they were out here…. I know this is where I saw them last." Lexie complained as she got on all fours to look under the couch. To the right of the couch while Lexie had her back turned and Will conjured up the lost pair of cute black heals that match her knee high black skirt an simple white blouse. "Could they be these over here?" Ken announced pointing at the heals. Lexie shot up from one side of the couch spotting them quickly.

"Yay new chick... Wait you must be Ken. Willow over here won't shut up about you an Josh, Where is he? What's wrong Ken. She said you had him up in Cleveland." Lexie blabbed on oblivious to last nights events but noticing the from Ken couldn't hold back. "Josh didn't make it down here this time. I plan on sending for him later but were ok, there isn't anything wrong." Willow claimed and her voice sounded as if it was more like a command. Will worked some mojo on Lexie. Lexie then slowed for a moment before pleasantly smilling starring at them. Once she fully came to again Lexie put on the heals while sitting on the couch returning to her mode of getting ready to go out.

"So where you goin?" Ken asked, "Oh its nothing really. My boss Ronnie want's me to go to some kind of seminar with him. I figured I might as well I don't have anything else to do. Hey at least this way you to get some alone time for a little bit." Lexie exclaimed perking up a little even though she felt she wasn't being a good host. "Yea." Will said softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind Ken's ear while holding her gaze. Lexie noticed as he phone vibrated again her boss was already waiting..

"And that's my que to leave, later kids." Lexie announced to the two of them and she walked out of the living room. Ken listened for the front door and right as it closed there was a cold draft that blew into the room. Will took steps away from Ken and said a few words in Latin. "I think her place should be sanitized…" Ken claimed recognizing the look on Willow face. Looking around the room they were in; the eerie feeling was gone but neither of the girls liked that it was there to begin with. "I made sure our room was spiritually clean the rest of the house is new, but that came from outside." Willow explained as she took a step out of Kens grasp and towards the couch.

"Well since the cold wind is gone… right…an since I really missed you." Ken exclaimed as she pulled Will back towards her pressing her body Will's. "An we have the place to ourselves…" Ken continued as she backed willow to the couch and lifted her up onto the back of it. Ken moved in for the kiss only Will gulped loudly as if she tried to swallow down something. "Not again." Will muttered as she pushed Kennedy away by her shoulders.

Willow's hand flew to her mouth as Kennedy took enough of a step back for Willow to make a mad dash for the bathroom. The sounds of thickness hitting water came from the back as Kennedy paced in its direction.

**Still early same night: A Church like setting**

Every seat in the house was full. People of all different races, ages sat amongst each other silent. All attention was drawn to the man standing at podium on the stage. He was about average size male. Long dark hair and bright piercing blue eyes. Its been twenty minutes since he walked out and he still hasn't said a word. At this point Lexie was wondering why she agreed to come this. She has a new guest at home in all she feels like an ass for being such a bad host even though she claimed they would have some along time. Getting nothing but silence at what was supposed to be a life changing seminar made her want to go home. The only person he knew there was Ronnie anyway buts its her boss so she's stuck.

The man at the podium walked to his left out of the spotlight then down the few stairs. He was at pretty much eye level with everyone. "Tonight….here, I know My God must have blessed us. Because my children here tonight we got some very special guest. These people will change everything." He announced with his voice was smooth sounding and calm as he paced the front of his audience. Lexie discreetly scanned the room searching for a symbol of the religion or group she found her self in. There wasn't one, the only noticeable object was a large stone sitting on a table off to the side. The stone wouldn't be seen unless you looked for it.

"I would like to ask if we could have our guest please rise." The man asked, "If you were invited here tonight by a college or friend. I ask you please rise because I CAN feel your presence." He continued to address the crowd. Slowly one by one across the room women of all ages started to rise. Once all were standing he smiled pleased because every visitor made themselves known, "My children" He greeted as he held out his arms. "Come to me. Please come to the front of the room I would like everyone to see you. It is your Time." He instructed. Two of the women responded walked to the front of the room. Lexie watched as a woman left standing with her sat down. The person beside her said something. Without hesitation she then stood and walked to the front of the room standing next to the two already there. As that woman walked to the front of the room along with the two the rest followed, there's ten in all.

Lexie was the only one left in the crowd she looked down at her boss Ronnie who was still sitting. Ron smiled, and mouthed "Go." Lexie took a deep breath a purposefully made puffer fish cheeks while sticking out her tongue a little, then wandered to the front with the rest of the group. "I would ask you to all stand in a straight line facing me." the speaker directed then smiled and they complied moving till they were all lined up single file line and facing him.

"Don't be nervous its ok. You're here for a Cause greater then yourself. This is going to change your's and my life forever." HE continued. Scanning the room again Lexie noticed someone pulling the table with the rock out from behind the wall.

"This is only a test don't be afraid." He claimed but there was this eerie undertone to the statement. The rock was brought in front the first woman about five feet away. After sitting there for a moment the man pushing the table signaled someone. Lexie stared down the line to see the woman get taken away by another big male. As the rock moved down the line the closer it got the more attracted Lexie was to the rock.

Lexie flinched when she felt someone walk up close behind her. Glancing over her shoulder there was several other men down the line standing behind them watching. The rock stopped in front of another woman four bodies down from Lexie. The woman zeroed in on the rock as if it was pulling her to it. She reached for the rock as if the rock was a long lost child. The man doing all the talking, the only talking walked onto his stage and held his arms up. As the woman drew closer to the rock it started to glow a dark orange hue.

"Ok child move on she's had enough." the man ordered as soon as the man pushing the rock moved the woman collapsed in front of them. She was out cold. A few of the woman that were left turned to run. Lexie turned but was stopped by a male standing directly behind her, he grabbed her arm. She didn't want to look as she heard the struggles of the other women. Finally gaping the women next to her Lexie wished she had the one person with her she knew could get her out of this. To bad she's in Cleveland.

The man standing behind Lexie gently wrapped his large hands around her upper shoulders. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he pushed her forward. A few of the woman that were struggling at first had stopped because they had no reaction to the rock. Besides the woman that was already unconscious there was one other that walked towards it. As the rock got closer to Lexie, she felt a pull. More then the simple attraction then she felt earlier.

Then as if Lexie couldn't control any bone in her body as she involuntary took a step forward. Caused by the rock a certain heat began to build within her. She took another step forward and begin to reach out to it with the same want as the others. As if the rock was something she lost years ago. The audience rose as the rock was taken away and Lexie fell unconscious with the other women.

* * *

><p><strong>In Cleveland- Faiths room- aftermath to earlier<strong>

Buffy laid half on top of Faith half covered in sheet. Faith twirled the ends of Buffy hair around their finger as they laid there in silence. The room door was open, Faith starred at it wondering why no one ventured down the hall to investigate the noises. They were pretty quite considering, but with an open door any slayer upstairs would have heard them.

Faith starred down at Buffy who laid on Faith's chest with her eyes closed. "I thought I was dreaming, when you said you want to switch your license to here." Buffy muttered, "Why? I gotta stay outta trouble B." Faith claimed moving lose strands of wet hair out of B's Face. "Right you being practical… this is something I'll have to get used to." Buffy mentioned as she sat up facing Faith almost nose to nose. Faith was jus little perplexed but was starting to realize what this had done to Buffy. Her B.

Buffy propped herself up, placing her chin on her hands, she knew face to face, Faith wouldn't have anywhere to escape to. "I think it was mostly sexual tensions B." Faith stated trying to make up an excuse for it all. "You think so… an if it happens again. Its just Sexual Tensions then too?" Buffy questioned, Faith brow pursed. Buffy being so used to seeing it from Hope wasn't as fazed by it as she would normally be.

"What do ya want from me B? We can't do the relationship thing, at least I don't think I can now." Faith determined asking and Buffy frowned up. "I don't think it'll be a bad thing." Buffy claimed stretching her fingers across Faith skin. "an some ways It won't be, but there's so much goin on I don't wanna add dumb relationship drama. And everyone two cents." Faith claimed and Buffy was brought back to moments ago for moment turned on the maturity Faith was showing. Would it get to be to much for them?

Faith stare went blank for a moment, "What is it?" Buffy asked concerned, "Someone's upstairs." Faith claimed and Buffy starred towards the door. "Yep." As the footsteps closer Faith looked for an escape but there wasn't any. "There, lay there." Buffy directed pointing to the wall on the other side of the bed there was two foot gap. Buffy sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chest as Faith laid on the floor next to the bed.

"Faith…" the Voice sounded like Sherrie's. "She isn't up here." Buffy called out as Sherrie walked up and stopped at the open room door. Sherrie only stuck her head in looking around a little. Buffy wasn't sure if she could see the extra set of clothes. "hmmm some needed alone time ey" Sherrie teased smiling smelling the room. Buffy frowned up at the lack of privacy she was getting at the moment trying to play it all off. " uh yea…Ya seen Faith?" Sherrie continued to question. "No." Buffy said trying not to laugh at the situation. "Uh she's up here somewhere I can feel her. Check a bathroom she might be washing her hair or something." Buffy lied and Sherrie nodded believing her. "If you see her tell her I wanna take another look at her shoulder." Sherrie claimed and left.

Faith sat up, placing her arms on top of the bed and her chin on her arms. "Think we can pull this off." Faith asked, Buffy smiled. "Yea… but I don't know…" Buffy was still a little skeptical about the idea. "Consider us fuck buddies…" Faith claimed smiling. "Jus what I need something without strings." Buffy complained, Faith crawled back onto the bed. "Yea but this way its not a relations ship so if anyone ask we won't be lying…. An it could be kept uncomplicated without all feelings. Like future talk." Faith explained and Buffy realized that's all she was as of now. A fuck buddy. "This is going to turn out some kind of bad I already see it." Buffy claimed pouting a little. Faith leaned in and sucked on Buffy's lower lip. "No it won't…" Faith said softly as she let go. Buffy sighed as Faith's Phone started to ring.

Both feeling interrupted once again, Faith moved off the bed to find her jeans where she last saw her phone. Picking up her jeans her phone fell out, she caught it before it hit the floor and answered it as she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello" Faith answered. "Hey Faith its Ken." Kennedy greeted, "Where you at Ken. Angel built us a pool, you should be here." Faith boasted smiling at Buffy. Buffy eyes widened because Faith didn't know where Ken was. Buffy tried to get Faith attention. Faith jus waved Buffy off, "Sounds great, but um I'm in LA with Will at Lexie's." Ken stated but her voice was solemn. Faith figured why she left and wished she had gotten to talk to her beforehand. "Yea that's probably better for the both of you; to be together and it all…" " Faith it's Lexie. We took her to Wolf Ram and Heart but something happened to her last night while she was with her boss. Angel is on the case I just thought you should know." Ken interrupted explaining. Faith stood there in silent for a moment.

"Faith." Ken said, "Yea, I'll call Angel." Faith stated. "Ok bye" Kennedy said as she hung up the phone. Faith starred at Buffy unsure of how to explain the situation. Faith jus basically said she was staying hours earlier. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Buffy said as she patted the bed next to her. Faith sat down confused by the statement at first but caught on.

"No, that wasn't it." Faith claimed and Buffy ogled Faith for a little more then what she was giving. Which by body language was nothing like usual. There was still a little of the old Faith Buffy knew. "Lexie is hurt she didn't know what happened. Angel is on the case though so there no need for me but I still want to go." Faith claimed turning to Buffy seemingly conflicted.

Buffy thought for a moment she would to have cancel on a few dates with slayers on the way but LA could easily be a stop in the recruitment trip she had planned. Buffy knew Faith would go for the idea, "Lets Go." Buffy said perking up a little trying to show she would help. "You got plans and someone needs to be here." Faith stammered giving excuses again. "Yes and No, I normally take Sherri or Zoey with me, I think Sherrie is old enough to handle it. I call Violet to have her come stay here with them also." Buffy laid out a new plan that quickly. "When do we leave?" Faith asked smiling. "Three days." Buffy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the read. Since you made it this far leave a review. Thanks for the reviews so far and I Hope this satisfies a few wants I've gotten. Thanks again Review plz.<strong>


	9. Like your prince

**Three Days later the first time Faith see's Lexie at Wolf Ram & Heart.**

Faith opened the door slowly as instructed. The cold air from the room hit Faith's face with the feel as if she was walking into a giant freezer. The only thing they know about what happened is that she Lexie was changed into a firestarter. No one has been able to get close enough to talk to her. The last Nurse who tried is now pile of ash an bones. They were able to keep her cool at first because she was unconscious. Since she's been awake any one who comes near goes up in flames. So in turn instead they keep the room temp low enough. Like a said a freezer.

Faith glanced around the room not seeing Lexie at first. Most of the room had been charred black, it looked like she was walking into the middle of a BBQ pit. The carpet even crunched under her feet. That bothered her little more then the cold.

Further searching the room she saw an ash covered Lexie balled up in the corner. She kept taking quick glances back at Faith before cowering back into her arms. Lexie tried her hardest to become one with the wall. At first glance Faith was anything but afraid and more pissed off. One of the strongest people she knew was reduced to a state of a scared child hiding in a corner. I guess having killed a someone and given powers you don't understand could do that to a person who wasn't exposed to it otherwise.

"Lexie." Faith said softly as she kept herself at a safe distance. "Lexie please look at me." Faith asked only making Lexie sink deeper into her arms. Faith didn't see this going anywhere anytime soon. Taking another step towards Lexie, Faith felt the room start to heat up around her. "I don't know how to stop it." Lexie muttered into her arms. Faith walked over to the bed that was between them and grabbed the half charred blanket off of it throwing it over the side of her shoulder. "Yes you can." Faith encouraged her, "Your not going to hurt me you can't…" Faith claimed taking another step in her direction. "I'm just so Hot. I can't…" Lexie gasped for air as her breathing started to labor. Faith could see the heat coming off her like tiny clear waves in the air.

Searching the room again Faith spotted the sink/toilet in the corner. Walking over throwing the blanket under the facet. Faith started to soak the blanket. Lexie sat in the corner still building heat while Faith wet the blanket. As Faith finished soaking the blanket she turned to see Lexie emanating flames off her back. "FAAAITH" she half cried. Faith grabbed the dripping wet blanket an ran to Lexie draping it over her shoulders. There was a hiss and a little steam along her back cooling. Lexie keeled over as if someone hit her with a massive does of morphine.

Faith wrapped her arms around Lexie picking her up and walking her to the bed. "that made a difference huh?" Faith said smiling, Lexie gazed up at Faith but her eyes lazily rolled backward a little. "Can ya tell me what happened?" Faith asked, Lexie took a deep breath. "I was with my boss Ronnie…"

**Meanwhile Fred's Office**

"I'm really glad you're here. I thought you would like to know. Connor when he came home from Kortoth, he made his own way back." Fred explained as she flipped the a dimensional text in front of Willow. Ken paced the book shelf behind them running her fingers along the spines of old books. Many of which she had read already, so she was picking out ones she knew. "Connor was kidnapped." Will claimed dryly. "True… but Jojo is your son, he's too powerful for even most of the demons there. I'm pretty sure he's about seven or maybe five now." Fred tried to look at the good of the situation. "He already isn't even my baby boy anymore." Will muttered gazing down at her hands. Ken sensed Will fall into a depression and walked up behind Will who was sitting in a chair.

"Hey… babe come on were gonna get him back member." Kennedy encouraged her as she winked then held Willows stare. Will smiled sweetly, "There's my goddess." Ken whispered as she stood upright and went back to the books. Fred returned with another book and opened up to a page. Kortoth was written in Latin in the heading. Will immediately started to scan down the rest of the page.

"Angel had a dimensional put this together after taking a trip there. Every so often a tear shows up because of Connor. Mostly we been able to keep tears patched up; unless…their made." Fred explained as she backed up a few steps. Fred continued to talk but neither Willow nor Ken heard her. "_Kennedy we gotta go_" Willow thought. "Hey Fred, I think she's had enough for today, maybe we'll catch up some more later." Kennedy asserted coming out of the trance Willow had her in. "Um ok…" Fred said walking back to the other side of her desk.

"It's not you honest… being Prego, it ain't easy." Kennedy stated as she walked back over to Will. "Mind if borrow this. Light reading." Will claimed smiling as she stood taking hold of the book. "Sure take any one you want. I'm sure your doing everything you can. If you think of anything give me a shout." Fred said as she went to her computer. "Thanks Fred." Ken said as she placed an arm over Willow's shoulder taking the book from her. "Bye" they called out as they left the room.

Kennedy kissed Willow neck as they headed for the elevator. "So what did you read?" Ken asked pressing the button upon stopping in front of the large metal doors. "Your going to go get Jojo." Will claimed with a confidence that surprised even ken.

* * *

><p><strong>Angels Office a few hours later. Sitting at Angels desk.<strong>

"I'm telling you Buffy this way its quick and the parents are more like to agree or otherwise." Angel argued. "Yea but I just don't think a couple of suits is the best way to go." Buffy stated. "How about I send a male and a female. Look you need help with recruiting. My way you'll get plenty more faster. In turn you can help me out with this damn cult." Angel fessed, "Ah ha… I knew you had an ulterior. That and you want some slayers for yourself." Buffy accused, "Fair trade" angel stated firmly standing his ground and Buffy stood approaching his desk.

"Deal…but you got a lay out a sure fire plan… now." Buffy challenged and Angel smiled. "Ooo tricky tricky… Ok so I'll send a male an a female. I can do a couple of teams we should have a full squad of at least fifteen by the end of next week and I'll personally call a few of the original slayers who fought the first as well." Angel said being satisfied with his solution he sat back. As he did his office door opened and in walked Faith.

"So did you get all that?" Faith asked interrupting the competitive atmosphere. "coulda't have better timing." Angel said as he reached for his phone pressing a button. The phone beeped once, "Yes sir." A woman voice said. "Can you get me the tape for the recording done in Lexie's room." Angel requested then let go of the button. Smiling he looked back at Faith. "I want them or that guy Ronnie…who ever the hell they are. I figured I start with the Condo. Go from there." Faith claimed trying to rush into action.

"Woah slow down a sec…" Buffy said, "No time for that. I'll be back, I got my cell." Faith claimed as she turned to walk out of the large office. "Call me if ya find anything." Faith said before she took off in a jog out of the office an down the hall. As quickly as Faith was there she was gone again.

Buffy felt a little angst because didn't even really get a "Hi!". One of the rule of fuck buddies I guess. This morning was enough, so was joiningg the mile high club and the ride in the limo from the airport. In all Buffy didn't understand why she was damaged by so little of a non gesture.

"Buffy…" Angel said snapping Buffy out of her daydream of Faith in the short memory of her leaving the office. "Yea…. Here, you might need these." Angel claimed handing Buffy two small blue orbs. "This is only a test run…my method works. Especially with less pressure from suits….what are these." Buffy asked as she reached for the marble sized balls. "They were taken off of Lexie when she got here." Angel claimed. Buffy raised her eye brow looked at them for a moment then stuck them in her pocket. "I'm gonna go catch up with Faith." Buffy claimed and walked out of the office.

Buffy caught up with Faith in the lobby just as she was about to leave. "Faith!" Buffy called out as she jogged up to her standing just inside the main lobby doors shaking hand with Gun. Leaving Gun turned and walked off in the opposite direction towards the security desk. Faith turned to meet Buffy.

"Yea, what's up?" Faith greeted smiling. "Where you going?" Buffy questioned, "To Lexie's condo then her job. Will an ken should be there so I don't need a key. Why? Don't you gotta go bang some recruits door down." Faith said playfully smiling. Buffy chuckled and shook her head, all worry of earlier gone.

"Angel is going to take care of that… but this once. I'm going to help you out with this cult." Buffy claimed as she moved to Faith's right walking out of the lobby. Faith followed, "I don't do…"Faith started to say and stopped looking at Buffy. It would have finished with "I don't do partners well." Part of that Buffy already knew, "Yea we still got alotta daylight left. Why don't we split up?" Buffy stated as she took a step closer taking glances around her at the same time. Faith closed the distance. "And meet up at the hotel later." Buffy whispered in Faith ear as she bit the bottom of her ear. "yummy…. I don't know if I can wait." Faith said taking a step back and smiling.

Faith reached in her pocket and took out her phone. "Here's the address to where she works, you can knock that out. Find Ronnie or something about him." Faith suggested. "That's the guy you mentioned." Buffy clarified, "Yea." Faith said smirking. "I'll meet you at the hotel later." Faith said as she turned and started walking down the street leaving Buffy standing there watching her walk away.

"She'll turn around…. Right." Buffy said to herself still watching as she took a few step away from the building. Faith then turned around looking for Buffy but didn't make eye contact with her. Satisfied Buffy walked to the edge of the street and the valet opened up a car door that must have been called out for her.

**Lexie's Condo about a hour or so later.**

"Willow I jus don't think this is a good idea." Kennedy said standing at the door to the guest room they were staying in. Willow continued to draw the symbol on the ground confidently nodding. "I can do this but only for a little while… That's more of a reason for you to hurry up an get back." Willow stated as she connected the circle and started on the star.

"Whatever I'm not leaving you helpless like that its absurd and stupid especially now." Kennedy argued taking a step into the room. Will looked up and immediately thought to stop her and Ken noticed the gesture. "I can last for a few weeks… It should take you that long. You'll need the boost." Will said as she saw Ken's hesitation and stopped drawing. "I know angel can do this an get him back. But I really don't want our son to be traumatized twice by having to be with someone he doesn't even know. He'll know you, I know it." Willow blabbed as she stood and walked over to Kennedy. Ken stood solid still apprehensive about the plan. "At least help me finish." Will said pointing to the chalk on the table. Will started to use a little magic on Kennedy to change her mind. She didn't do it often but she knew this plan would work

Ken grabbed a piece of chalk and followed Willow to the symbol on the floor. They finished it together all the while Willow started chanting a spell to Kennedy. With Will's magic and her already strong connection to Kennedy it was all easier then it looked.

As the spell finished Ken felt a confidence she norlmaly felt when she was fighting a Nest of Vampires. Think of a nest because the easiest to kill, imagine that feeling a adrenaline amplified. Their skin slightly glowed brighter by the second.

"Ok sit across from me." Will ordered and Ken did so. "I'll age." Ken stated, "yea" Will answered as she reached for the book with the Latin incantation pulling it to her side. Will then picked up a small bowl an poured what looked like sand a herb on the floor in front of them. "I should be able to reverse a few years when you get back." Will claimed as ken bit her lip and continued to watch Will.

"Do you think it'll hurt." Ken asked meekly, Will shrugged a little then gripped kens hand. "Hold on or you'll jus be sucked in to quickly. I'll let go jus before I pass out. Then I jus sleep." Will claimed. "I'll wake you like your Prince on a noble steed." Ken claimed.

Willow started to glow brighter and it was as if the light was passing from Willow to Kennedy. Ken started to glow brighter then Will. After a few moments Will started to chant, and Kennedy closed her eyes as she felt an build up of spare energy. Here she should feel as if she doesn't needed. Willow opened her eyes she knew she didn't need. Wind picked up in the room as the portal opened up behind Ken. Just like she was told she didn't let go. She felt she would easily be sucked in if she did. At this point all hesitation an fear in Kennedy was gone. "This is how you feel all the time." Ken asked as she tried to catch her breath. "No" Will said as she snapped up looking out into the condo.

Someone exploded through the front door, it crashed into a wall somewhere in the living room. Within second Faith was standing at the door way to the room. Willow sent a energy ball in her direction. "Stay back" Will threatened, "What the fuck are you doing Willow?" Faith snapped as she took steps towards them. "STOP." Faith yelled over the wind but her voice was barely heard. Willow sent another energy ball at Faith an this time it hit her in the chest. Faith flew back going through several pieces of furniture eventually hitting a wall. Kennedy gawked after where she last saw Faith, Willow pulled her closer kissing her with all she had left then pushed her into the path of the portal sending her flying through to Kortoth.

* * *

><p><strong>Same moments. The house of the Coven in Cleveland.<strong>

"I think we should talk to him." The boy suggested. The girl in red continued to cook. Others from the coven looked on not sure of who was right. She was who he chose. She was the one he always talked to. The rest of the guys weren't. Master liked her so much because she was a red headed girl. They all knew she was his type. That she wasn't actually the chosen one. At least the one Chosen to lead the world into darkness. As far as they were concerned.

"No, he probably already knows." said the red head as she shrugged her shoulders. She cared that the slayer's witch opened a portal to Kortoth but unlike the guys around her she didn't see it as a damper in their plans. "I had assumed that Angel would send his goons. A slayer went through. We need to call him now he wouldn't know that." He demanded and she looked up for a second angry then picked up the hot pan slamming the frying pan full of hambuger meat onto the stove. Oil an meat flew out of pan going all over the counter. "I knew she would cave." one of the other boy's muttered. the only girl snapped up, "Shut UP." she said sternly storming off out into the main living room. The robed boys followed. The girl knelt at a alter the boy walked in and knelt behind her and they all stood tall but on their knees.

In front of the girl was a few herbs, a knife, a stone bowl and stone grinder. She didn't say a word as she prepared what she needed for the spell. Normally she wouldn't have to do so much. She would just call him like a phone call. Because there is many here she knew what she would have to do. They know master wouldn't show for so many without a self sacrifice receiving a soul in return. They all knew this but they had only done it once before.

The girl turned completely faced the boy that wants to see master so badly. She grinned as she held the knife in one hand and the bowl with a few herbs in the other. "So you feel it deepest parts of your soul that we must call on him. That we must speak with him in full spirit so not only I can see him but the rest as well?" She questioned him. He nodded slowly. "Then give him your soul… so he can monetarily materialize." She demanded. HE took the knife, "Will I get to see him?" he asked. "Yea." she answered.

"Then yes…he can have my soul." He agreed. The girl then dragged a finger from her wrist to the middle of her forearm. The boy looked at his own arms an did as directed sticking the knife into his arm and dragging it a considerable length. He Repeated the same for the other then sat there with his arms held out as blood flowed heavily and evenly. "He's not what you guys think. He's more like us then you would know." she said as she picked up his wrist and let blood flow into the blow.

After the bowl was full she stuck her finger in the bowl and swirled the contents. "Ya might wanna lay down you going to get uncomfortable sitting up like we are." she directed calmly. He did so, she turned back around and drank the blood and herbs in the bowl.

"That was as bad as I remember." she said as she set the bowl down on the floor in front of her. "That's it?" The one dying on the floor said. "That's what?" she asked, "No Latin bullshit." "BRYAN" one of the other guys scolded. "What I'm dying an I don't even get a epic portal. Or shiny lights. I would have rather died in a fight." He complained as if he was a child. "Give it a second…. This shit isn't…instant." she said slightly gagging it seemed there was something trying to force its way back up.

The girl held onto her throat extending it throwing her head back in turn. As soon as she did she opened up her throat enough to let out this billowing cloud of black smoke. IF you starred at the smoke you could see that it wasn't really smoke but a bunch of a little black balls. The smoke hit the ceiling and seemed to spill across it as if was water spreading into a billowy puddle. A deep voice grew with in the cloud as the last came from her mouth and hit the ceiling. As they watched a hand tried to push its way out a the puddle of small smoke like balls. She sat slightly keeled over trying to catch her breath..

A man's figure pulled and crawled his way out of the smoke. Once the figure was free it fell to the floor in a tangled heap behind everyone grunting loudly. All of the guys backed up giving it space but they still sat as they were. It stood tall, "THAT hurts you know." He claimed as he walked between them as a smoke figured man.

"Where's my soul?…. Haha that kind of ironic because MY soul is in hell. This is only figure of me. I'm walking around in my living room an all off you look like little smoky images. but it isn't time…" " a Kodak moment, really but can we get this over with." the guy dying on the floor asked as reached up towards the smoke man. "sure"

The figure reached down an touched his chest as he stood he pulled out what could to anyone of them would consider a ghost. It surprised them how bright it was. "yum" the figure said as he absorbed the soul. The boy died. "Master?" she asked, "What do we do a Slayer has gone to Kortoth?" She asked him as the figure continued to walk though the coven. "I know that. So my vessel won't be a full grown male but a boy. I want him anyways. AS a matter of fact I want control." He said as he walked up to her and touched her. She had only seen him do this a few times before with demons. It was how she got the horseman on her side. They were to collect souls for him so he can be raised into a vessel strong enough.

When he removed his smoky hand there was a slug on her neck. "Go forth Amy have no fear of slayers or your witch."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour or so later at the hotel<strong>

Buffy looked at her watch again because of how late it was getting. She was getting angry, how long should it take to look through Lexie's condo that is only a few blocks from here. The jog would be nothing and quick for a slayer. Buffy looked around the room feeling a little stupid because she was trying to take advantage of not having hope in LA with her. Being able to put a romantic touch on things possibly getting rid of the stupid fuck buddies only title. "But were jus Fuck buddies…She wouldn't have gone for it anyways." Buffy said as she stood and walked across the room there was a knock on the door.

Buffy perked up walked over to the mirror excited that she was wrong once again. She fixed hair of what was messed up from her laying down and walked to the main living room door of the hotel room. As soon as she got with a few feet she recognized the tingles she felt as Angel's. A love of her own but not the same.

Buffy opened the door to angel standing there. "What?" Buffy greeted annoyed he wasn't who she wanted. "Um… Kennedy went to Kortoth." He blurted out "how long did it take you to prat…" she started but stopped realizing what he said and her eyes widened. "No shit…. I ...that's fucking great." Buffy muttered and turned walking to the living room couch. "Will?" Buffy asked. "She juiced Kennedy for the trip. I'm guessing a hell of a lot because she's asleep." Angel described. "Asleep?" Buffy questioned. "She's at a Wolf's lab's now. I have a feeling the only on to wake her is going to be Kennedy. Faith is at my offices with Lexie. She said for you to meet her there and that's she's sorry. she didn't say what for" Angel said. "Oh I know what for." Buffy claimed crossing hers arm. Angel gave her a funny look before taking steps towards the door. " Well hurry up an get dressed you can ride with me." Angel offered as he watched Buffy stand and strut into the main bedroom of the hotel. "Are those flowers?" Angel asked sticking his nose in the air sniffing. Buffy turned looked at him and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At Wolf Ram and Heart's labs<strong>

"It's not that easy. I would take it all back if I could." Faith claimed and Lexie rolled over in her bed. "I think Firestartin is pretty sick if ya ask me." Faith continued as she placed her boot on the bed and pushed her chair back on two legs. "But don't they go away? I can't live like this with these powers." Lexie complained, "Don't think like that. I do, I'm not complete freak. I do have a life." Faith snapped letting her chair hit the ground a little hard. Lexie jumped from the noise and the book shelf lit up in flames. "SEE" Lexie shouted covering herself with her blanket.

Faith grabbed on to the fire hydrant and doused the flames on the book shelf next to her. Lexie sat up in the bed hugging her legs to her chest as Faith put out the flames and turned back around. "I'm so not used to you being so jumpy." "I think she would have been able to handle this better if you told her in the beginning." Buffy said as she walked in the room. Faith stood and turned to face her. "She can handle it. She jus needs a few days." Faith turned back to Lexie an sat on the bed. "It was my call." Faith asserted.

Buffy sat on the chair pulling it away from the bed a little. "My cat?" Lexie mumbled into her arms as she finally peeked up at the both of them. "Since when do you have a cat." Faith asked pulling Lexie's arms away from her face. "I don't really. He's a stray; I jus put milk an cat food out for him." Lexie stated smiling a little. "I'll do that tonight." Faith claimed as she reached forward to touch Lexie. Lexie flinched and backed away from Faith. Faith gave a little space.

" I know. I know you're a slayer and there probably isn't much I can do to hurt you. But Demon's and Vampire's…. I don't know Faith." Lexie claimed relaxing a little further. "It's a lot to take in I know. At least here your safe. There's demons here if you would leave the room you could see." Buffy tried to coax her into it a little. Faith smiled and turned closer to Lexie. The orb in Faith pocket started to glow.

"What's that?" Lexie asked pointing to the orb noticing it before Faith and Buffy. "Something Angel gave me said you had them." Faith explained as both her and Buffy took the blue orbs out of their pockets. Lexie took the one in Faith hand. She smiled as she held it. "It's ice cold." She explained.

A few moments passed as Lexie felt a Cooling sensation flow from the ball through her body. "Maybe this will help." Faith said as she reached for Lexie and helped her stand off the bed. "I'm going to go find her some clothes." Buffy said as she stood and took off towards the door to the room.

Lexie stood and started to walk around. This was really the first time she looked at the room around her. Somehow the ball was able to bring her some clarity. "I did this." She asked as she examined the charred space. "Yea… how do you feel?" Faith asked Lexie turned away from Faith to the book shelf that was still steaming a little. "Cold." Lexie said as she gripped onto the ball tighter. Lexie reached out for the book shelf an touched a still hot wooden ember. A small flame flared up, Lexie quickly smothered it with her hand.

"See there's control. Lets get you outta here." Buffy claimed standing at the door. Both Faith and Lexie Walked out the ice cold room and down the hall.

Buffy and Faith escorted Lexie to a nearby public bathroom. Once inside Buffy handed Lexie a folded pair of Jeans and a T-shirt then dropped the pair of flip flops on the floor. Lexie smiled sliding into the flip flops and walking into a open stall.

A woman in a white blouse walked out a stall and out of the bathroom. Faith followed her to the door and locked it behind her. "Mind explaining why you couldn't call." Buffy claimed, "Kinda ran into a little trouble didn't have time by the time angel got there and carted me off." Faith said her voice in a low tone as she approached Buffy slowly. Buffy looked down to the ground. "hey" Faith said as she closed the distance and lifted Buffy chin to look her in the eyes.

"We'll fix this… don't we always." Faith claimed as she left a light kiss in on Buffy's lips. "yea." Buffy muttered. Faith slowly pushed Buffy till she was back against the sinks counter. Then Faith eased her up till she was startling her waist. Forgetting for a moment about the burn on her stomach Faith Pressed her stomachs against Buffy's but flinched away quickly.

Faith backed a few steps away and Buffy jumped down an followed. "Angel said you were hit pretty hard, let me see?" Buffy ordered as she reached for the hem off Faith's shirt. "Ouch." "oh shut up you big baby." Buffy said playfully smiling lifting the shirt just to Faith's lower chest.

Faith winced and tensed as Buffy lightly ran her fingers over the irritated skin. Slayer healing must have already kicked in but she was still sore. "Eeehem" Lexie cleared her throat and Faith peered up and behind her. "Mind taking me home first before you two get frisky." Lexie said immediately noticing the hesitating stare she would get from Faith when Faith knew she was busted. "We need to talk." Lexie said as she walked to the door unlocked it and left. "she's Back." Faith said as she followed behind her. "don't take too long this time. I'll see you at the hotel." Buffy claimed as they parted and went separate ways.

**TBC...**


End file.
